My Life as a Teenage Robots Lover
by JX1
Summary: A teenager looking for love meets the girl of his dreams, but he endures much pain to keep her safe.
1. Chapter 1

"MY LIFE AS A TEENAGE ROBOT'S LOVER"

David is walking around the park in town with his girlfriend Kimberly, The park is looking wonderful with thick green trees and a crystal clear stream. But today Kimberly is thinking of a way to break up with him without hurting his feelings. They have been together for a few months, but David has always been the kind of guy who had problems with getting and keeping girls. He has had a few before Kimberly, but he dosnet really want to add another point to the board. He wants to settle down and live out the rest his life. But even with Kimberly, the love of his life. Something is still missing, but he's not going to risk loosing her over a small bit of emptyness he has no clue how to fill.

"David, I've been thinking. There is something not right between us. I love you and you were real nice to me. But there is really no connection between us." David looks at the ground knowing what comes next. "I think we should call it quits. I still love you, but as a friend. I'll still talk to you, and if you ever happen to dissapear. I would never forget you" "It's ok Kim, I understan. I wasent feeling the connection either. I didn't want to loose you cause I know my chances of finding another girl are slim" David replies in a depressed voice "I know you'll find another girl, and you will find one that has that deep connection that we really never had." "Well if that's what you want, then so be it. I guess I could at least try to find another, But I doubt I'll ever get over this" David replies. "You will you managed to get over the other girls" Kimberly replies in an uplifting voice. "Yeah, but I was younger and didn't really care for girls. Now that I'm older and I need someone to hold and cherish." David looks into Kimberly's eyes. "I trust you will find another you just got to have hope, now lets end this conversation before your feelings get hurt"

"too late" David replies as he turns away. David continues to walk through the park, passing the ball field. A soft cool breeze blows through his hair as he approaches the parking lot. He unlocks the door to his Camaro, as he opens the door he looks back at Kimberly. She is walking towards her house. David starts his car, it thunders very loud as it revs and returns to idle. But this doesn't matter to him anymore, It's just another noise in the world with out someone to impress with it.

David puts it into gear and pulls out of the parking lot, he heads towards his house via the interstate near by. It's pretty empty, no cars for miles on end. He enters Sixmile road and thunders down the holler. Observing a family playing in there yard as he passes them, it upsets him. He pulls into his driveway. and parks the car beside his place. He looks around for his dads Camaro, it's not there. "Good I need some time by myself" David speaks to himself in calm collected voice. A couple of hours later David is laying in his bed staring at the wall when the phone rings.

It's Bradley Carbunkle on the other end. "Hey Dave, what's up man?" "Hey man good to hear from you, what's going on there in Tremorton?"

David asks. "Nothing much, just chilling around." Brad replies. "Hey Brad, are there any job offerings around you?" "I don't know, Why you ask" "I'm in need of a job, I need to get Kimberly off my mind" "Hey, what happened? I thought you two were in the clear." asked Brad "I don't know, she just broke up with me today." Bummer man! Hey, I got just the girl for you. She isn't home now, but next time I call you I want you to talk to her." Brad replies in an excited voice. "Brad, you know I don't like it when somebody refers me to check out a girl. You know how many times it was a prank." "No, no, no See next time I call you I'm going to have her talk to you on my phone." "Um ok I guess." David replied, but David isn't really up to meeting another girl. But he has nothing better to do so he goes along with it. David and Brad catch up on old times. After the phone conversation David walks outside and starts doing some chores around the house before his dad gets home.

That night David is sitting in bed thinking about the activities that happened earlier that day, he felt miserable. Being in a messy room, in a boring neighborhood was really looking hard to escape. In this moment it time David can feel the overwhelming emptiness growing around him. He needs out of there, and he needs out of there now. He needs a woman by his side a night, to cuddle and love. They are not many dating opportunities is a small community where he lives. He wants a unique woman, one who really casts a shadow over the rest.

The employment rates a not impressive either, David has been searching up and down his small town looking for a job for many months with no luck. It then he realizes that if he ever wants to get a life, he needs to give up something important to him. His Camaro, he could sell it for money to move out on. He could start a new life, and leave his old stereo-types behind and make a new name for himself. He convinced himself that once he finds a job in Tremorton, he would move and start-a-new.

A few days pass before Brad calls again, in the mean time David has really got himself excited about moving. Brad finally calls on Friday while David is cleaning his shotguns. "Hey Dave, are you busy?" Brad asks. "No not really, just sitting here cleaning my shotguns" "Oh what kind are they?" Brad asks. "Ah there just double barreled shotguns." David replied. "Knowing you there probably sawn-off" "Yeah, so have you found any jobs around there?" "Yeah actually, my dad could use another mechanic for small things like changing oil and stuff." "How's the pay?" David asks in a relieved voice "Um hang on a second." Brad asks his dad how much the pay is. "Six dollars an hour, with a raise in a month if you do a good job." "Tell him he has his mechanic, and I'll be over in Tremorton ASAP" David replies in an extremely pleased voice. "Before we hang up here is my friend I want you to talk to" Brad hand her the phone "Hello" She says in a sweet shy voice. "Hi how are you?" David asks. "I'm fine, how are you?" She replies. "What's your name?" David asks. "My Name is Jennifer Wakeman, I prefer to be called Jenny. What's your name?" Jenny asks "My name is David Ferrell." David replies. "That's an interesting name." Jenny compliments. "Yours is pretty too" David compliments back. They hit it off on the phone. Talking for a few hours before hanging up. David cracks a smile and gets excited. He jumps up and starts to run his hand through his hair like he just accomplished an impossible task. The next morning he call the news paper and places an ad in the classifieds for his Camaro. '_1979 Z/28 Camaro, Factory Z car. 327 eng. Auto tran_s_. Green in color. Runs good $3,000 call (555) 555-5555. Ask for David..._'

A few days later he gets a call from a man interested in his car. "Hello my name is Rob, I ran across an ad in the paper for a '79 Camaro. Am I speaking to the right person?" "Yes you are." David replied "How well dose it run?" asks Rob "The motor runs good, has power but not enough to beat a street machine. It'll beat the punks in the pocket rockets." David replies "Well, I have twenty-five hundred on me now. Could I pay the rest later?" "Sure, but the car stays until it's paid in full." David replies. "I understand, I'll be there in a few hours to look at it. If I like what I see I'll buy it." They talk for another few minutes and hang up, David heads to the kitchen to fix him something to eat before the man arrives.

Two hours later the man shows up and looks over the car, he likes what he sees. They talk about the car and David has second thoughts but then thinks of what his life might be in Tremorton. They finally make a sale, David now has twenty-five hundred dollars to his name. Minus a car, but that doesn't matter to him. He's heading for Tremorton. David picks up the phone and dials the greyhound number and orders a one way ticket. That night he packs his bags with clothes and stuff that he needs to survive for at least a few days.

The next morning he says goodbye to his friends and relatives, he's off for a better life. And begins a journey of great proportions, little does he know what lies ahead of him. He gets on the bus at the terminal in town, he sets down and puts his headset on and starts to listen to _Momma I'm coming home_ by _Ozzy Ozbourn_. David looks out the window as the bus passes many towns and many houses, through the country side and suburbs. The bus finally enters Tremorton city. The bus slowly pulls into the station, Brad identifies David's bus. "There's his bus Jenny." As Brad pointed at the number nine bus. Jenny gets a little nervous as David gets off the bus. "My god he's freaking tall" At six feet three inches. He was three inches shorter than Jenny, Jenny is somewhat impressed that she doesn't 'tower' over him. "Dave, Over here man!" Brad yells and waves. David slowly makes his way through the crowd, As David finally reaches Brad they shake hands. "Man it's been what two years?" Asked David. "Actually three but who's counting anyway? Damn it's good to see you again!" Brad turns to Jenny "This is my friend, Jenny"

David is kind of insulted by Brad, he thinks Brad is suggesting he cant get a real girl. Brad notices he better say something before he gets hurt.

"David, she's not an ordinary robot. She actually has feelings man. I'm telling you she is a real woman stuck in a robots body" Brad brags about Jenny. "She's a real sweet girl. And I believe you two are perfect!" Jenny blushes and David notices, David's nerves calms down cause he believes him. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you by being a robot" Jenny says sadly. David perks up a little. "Jenny, you didn't disappoint me. I wasn't expecting what I see before me right now. If you give me a little bit to get to know you, I might be able to overlook to your exterior."

Jenny smiles at him and David smiles back. Tho David hasn't gotten over the fact she's a robot, something deep inside tells him she's the real deal. They leave the bus station and start walking towards David's apartment. Which is only about a mile away. "Over there is the local soda shop, or what Brad likes to call the 'pop shop' and over there is Mezmers. A local teen hot spot." Jenny points out. They walk past a few house that amaze David, he has seen houses like this but where he came from there were only a few like them. They arrive at his apartment, it is a nice livable place. White with brown wood trimmings. They enter the apartment and help David get every thing unpacked. "Thanks you two." David says in a thankful voice. "No Problem" They reply. "My dad is offering to sell you this apartment and the property its on relatively cheap." Brad says. "How much is he wanting?" David asks. "He wants two thousand for the apartment, and five thousand for the property. He said you can make payments on it and live here as long as you want. He has no plans for this place." "Tell him as soon as I get a job I'll buy it." They sit around and talk for a little bit, Brad leaves cause he has chores to do. Jenny stays behind and helps David straighten up the apartment.

As they are cleaning up the living room David and Jenny are talking about there lives. "Well not even a week ago my girlfriend broke up with me" David says. "Awww I'm sorry to hear that, I've really never had a boyfriend before. And I so want one!" Jenny replies. "Well if everything works out around here, you may just have one." David looks at Jenny and she looks back. There really taking a liking to each other. After cleaning up the living room they clean the bathroom and the bedroom. Then Jenny walks over to her house for a second and said she'll be back.

David grabs a cold cup of water and drinks it while resting on the couch. Jenny comes back after a few minutes. "Ok I got moms permission to use the laundry room." They grab the bed sheet, pillow covers, blanket, and the cover for the couch and take them to Jenny's house to wash them. They sit in the living room and talk some more while the stuff is in the wash. David has already forgot that Jenny is a robot. And is really starting to crush on her. Jenny is excited cause she knows this, she can tell by the way he checks her out.

Nora enters the living room from the lab and talks with David. "So your David, the one I heard so much about?" Nora asks "Yes mam." David replies. You know XJ-9 really likes you." Right then David remembered Jenny was a robot. But now he really doesn't care. In just one day, he has got a crush on Jenny and doesn't care that she's a robot. That night David is lying is bed and he cant get Jenny off of his mind. But he has only known her for a day. He decides that tomorrow he will ask her on a date that Saturday. Cause they have talked over the phone the know each other decently. "Why not start early, who knows it may work out." David thinks to himself. He goes to bed dreaming of Jenny


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jenny has just finished cleaning her room, she looks out her window and sees David walking across the road to her house.

David knocks on the door, Jenny answers as fast as she can.

"Hey Jenny, what are you up to?" David asks. 

"Nothing much just cleaning my room" Jenny replies. 

David starts to feel nervous, as he tries to spit out the words he wants to say. "Jenny um, I want to eh. Ask you something"

Jenny has a feeling what he's going to ask but isn't quite sure. "Yeah" Jenny replies.

"Are you free this weekend?" David finally spits it out, his face turns red like a stop sign.

"Yeah I'm free this weekend." Jenny replies as she really gets excited, her dream is getting ready to come true.

"Would you like to go out on a date this weekend?" Jenny blushes, her cheeks turn extremely blue. "Yes, oh dear god yes!" Jenny replies.

When Jenny goes back into her room she starts to act a little silly from excitement. She's going on her first real date. Jenny looks out her window, She has never noticed how beautiful the world can be. The thick summer trees, the pretty shadows from the trees. And the cool crisp air. She feels like she's in heaven. She takes a deep robotic breath and exhales, She smiles and just looks out her window like she was day dreaming. That weekend David has chosen the restaurant they will eat at. David walks down the street to meet Jenny at her house.

"Hey Jenny, you ready?" David asks.

"Yes, and I am very excited!" Jenny's says while giggling like a little girl.

"I can see that." David replies with an amused smirk on his face. David and Jenny start walking down the road. while there walking, Jenny grabs hold of David's hand. 

"It's a little early but it feels so right!" David says.

"Yeah" Jenny blushes a little.

David doesn't want to call it official yet, it is a little early. But if all goes well, he's willing to become boyfriend and girlfriend. They arrive at the restaurant.

"I wasn't sure if you could eat so I chose this restaurant, for the entertainment. They have music and TV here." David comments. "I can eat but I cant digest until I get my upgrade" Jenny replies.

"Cool!" David replies in a relieved voice. They sit down at there table, it has a little radio built into the wall. The radio is on. David adjusts it to the local classic rock station.

Jenny looks at the dial. "_87.5 The eighties metal head. Your body's in the millennium but your heads stuck in the 80's_" Jenny chuckles to herself "What's so funny?" David asks. "Noting, I just think the slogan is funny." Jenny replies. "Heh, it kinda is." David comments.

The waitress stops at there table. "What would you two like to have?" Asked the waitress.

"I'll have the Chef's salad with some chicken breast strips on the top." Jenny replies.

"And I'll have the fifteen ounce rib eye steak meal with some A1 steak sauce." David replied to the waitress.

"What would you like to drink with that?" asked the waitress.

"Coke" Jenny replies. "Same here" David replies.

The waitress leaves to get there order. David and Jenny observe the restaurant, There are only a few people here tonight. Then on the radio. "Listen up all you metal heads, the number one song of 1987 is coming at you hard. Here is _Here I go Again_ by _Whitesnake_" "Holy crap, it's my favorite song" David comments wildly. "_I don't know where I'm goin', but I sure know where I've been. Hanging on to promises in songs of yesterday. And I've made up y mind. I ain't wasting no more time. So here I go again, Here I go again. Tho I keep searching for an answer. I never seem to find what I'm looking for_" "This song is that great, it's to soft" Jenny comments. "_Oh lord I pray you give me strength to carry on, cause I know what it means. To walk along the lonely street of dreams_." The song starts to pick up. Everyone that can here the song starts to sing along. "_Here I go again on my own, going down the only road I've ever known. Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_." "You'll love this line here Jenny" David comments. "_I'm just another heart in need of rescue, waiting on loves sweet charity. And I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days. Cause I know what it means to walk along the lonely street of dreams._" "My god this song rocks!" Jenny comments while jamming to the song. "_Here I go again on my own, goin' down the only road I've ever known. Like a drifter I was born to walk alone. And I've made up my mind I ain't wasting no more time. Cause here I go again, Here I go again. Here I go!_" Jenny and David are jamming to the instruments. "_Cause I know what it means. To walk along the lonely street of dreams, Here I go again on my own. Goin' down the only road I've ever known. Like a drifter I was born to walk alone. And I've made up my mind I ain't wasting no more time. Here I go again on my own, goin' down the only road I've ever known. Like a drifter I was born to walk along the lonely street of dreams_" The song fades towards the end. "WOOOO!" Jenny screams.

"You liked that song didn't you?" David asks.

"Oh yeah, that song speaks to me!" Jenny replies.

There food arrives and they eat. As they finish there food, David pays the bill and leaves a tip for the waitress. They leave for home. They walk up the street and it's a beautiful full moon tonight. The moon lights up the road they walk on. It is a very romantic night for a walk. Jenny and David keep looking at each other and then look away blushing. They finally reach Jenny's house. They walk up to her door.

"I had a wonderful night tonight David" Jenny comments.

"So did I Jenny." David replies.

"We should do this again sometime!" Jenny comments

"Sure!" David replies. David looks into Jenny's eyes. Jenny looks into his. David puts his hands on Jenny's hips, Jenny puts her arms on his shoulders. They lean in for a kiss, there lips make contact softly. Jenny closes her eyes, David does to. They enjoy the kiss which seems to last forever. They slowly pull away from the kiss. "Goodnight" Jenny says to David as she slowly opens her door.

"Goodnight Jenny." Jenny walks into her house. And David walks towards his.

David gets home and takes a shower, he keeps on thinking about that night. He cant wait to see her again, he slips into his night clothes. Gets into bed and falls asleep with a smile on his face. The next morning David is cleaning up around the yard when Brad approaches him.

"Hey Dave, Jenny told me about the date." Brad comments

"heh" David replies embarrassed. 

"It's good you two hit it off real well, I'm happy for the both of you. My girlfriend gave me the idea of you two paring up." Brad replies

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen her since I got here. Where is she?" David asks

"She's on vacation with her parents, she'll be back in a few weeks." Brad replies. "By the way, when are you and Jenny gonna have little ones running around?" David just realizes that Jenny cant have sex.

"I guess we cant." David replies.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Brad knows about Jenny's upgrades. Ms. Wakeman has been developing them for a few years now and there just about finished.

"Why would you say that?" David asks. "Lets just say if you hang in there you may just get lucky" Brad replies.

"Brad, Have you been smoking crack? Robots cant have sex." David comments.

"Just listen, I told you before. She is not a normal robot." Brad walks away then turn and yells "Your time is coming." 

"Brad, go and lay down before you hurt yourself" David replies. But it gets David thinking, Can Jenny have sex when the time comes. He really doesn't think to hard on this cause he knows it's going to be a while before he is that comfortable with her.

David continues to clean up around the yard when Jenny comes over.

"Hey baby" Jenny says with enthusiasm. 

"Hey Jen'" David replies. They kiss.  
Jenny offers to help out a little, David doesn't have much left anyway so he lets her. They finish cleaning up and mowing around the yard. They decide to head inside and watch TV. David and Jenny are snuggling on the couch when Jenny starts to think about when is the best time to tell David about her upgrades. She knows that it is time sensitive information that can help or hurt the relationship.

As they watch TV David is imagining what Jenny may look like au naturelle, he tries to not let it get to him. So he takes his mind off of her by watching a violent program on TV, but Jenny doesn't want to watch that. She wants comedy, but that show was joking about sex. David knows he has to rise above his temptations. He has no choice to, She cant have sex and a move now this early would be useless even if she could. David is really uncomfortable. He is really wanting Jenny, but it is a little to early and no possible way to have sex. So David just pops an image in his head that will take is mind off of her. That night Jenny is over at her house when her mom Calls for her

"XJ-9 Come down to the lab" Says Ms. Wakeman. Jenny walks down to the lab wondering what her mother wants.

"Oh I hope its my upgrades!" Jenny says to herself in an eager voice. She continues down the stairs when she finally reaches the lab her mom opens the door and Jenny walks in. Jenny notices a tube and two glass boxes fill with that weird green liquid.

"XJ-9, This tube holds your robotic nerve endings that will be coated under you exterior." Jenny's eyes start to sparkle with happiness. Knowing she can finally feel David run his fingers through her hair. "This thick liquid dries quickly so with in an hour you can experience the world around you like a new born" Ms Wakeman comments.

Jenny starts to giggle up a storm, she shakes her arms like an excited little girl. She has a right, she's finally going to experience the world 'Like' a human. "The upgrade also requires me to install a microchip in your CPU, it will help sort out the feelings until your able to identify them on your own. Now this box holds your digestive tract, you will be able to eat and digest like a human being. You better get used to using the restroom, or you will embarrass yourself." Ms Wakeman instructs. Jenny gets a little nervous about that one, now she's got to use the restroom like a human. She never inticipated that. "You will need that upgrade to keep this upgrade healthy." Ms. Wakeman pulls up the next box.

Jenny stares at it in amazment. She gawks at it cause she will finally get to experience the wonders of womanhood. "This is your reproductive system, this is not synthetic. This is the real deal like your digestive tract." Jenny's heart is beating at an enormus rate. She's so excited, finally she gets to experience sex and all the wonders of being a mother in good time that is. "Now XJ-9, Please take care of these organs. They came from the eighteen year old girl who died a few months ago in the state to the right of us. But the reproductive system cant be installed until your nervous system and digestive tract are fully fuctional." Jenny is overwhelmed with emotion. She doesn't know what to think. She is worrying about the responsibilities of being a female, but is excited that she gets to experience being a human.

Ms. Wakeman instructs Jenny to lay down on the table so she can begin the upgrading process. Ms. Wakeman begins by opening Jenny's stomach hatch, she carfully coats the inside of Jenny with the nerve liquid. She lets it dry for an hour and then installs the microchip. Then Ms. Wakeman starts to install Jenny's digestive tract. She connects Jenny's mouth with the oesophagus, She arranges the organs neatly and creates an 'exit' for the waste. She puts the exit where it would be on an average female. After going over every thing three fold. She begins to create Jenny a butt from her new invention 'soft metal'. Its got the strength of metal with the texture, softness and warmth of skin. She creates her butt to where it looks attractive so Jenny wont be made fun of. Ms. Wakeman finally finishes up and allows Jenny to reboot.

Three hours later Jenny finally reboots, she can finally feel the warmth of the air around her. Jenny sets up and can feel the cold metal against her new butt. "Yeow, that's cold" Jenny yelps in mild excitement. Jenny stands up and looks for her clothes, and walks over to the mirror. She notices her thighs finally have those curves she wanted. But she still has no breasts, she isn't totally disappointed. She knows that in a matter of a few short weeks. She'll be exactly what she wants to be, One hundred percent sexy female. She walks over to her clothes which Ms. Wakeman made for her. She made her a top and bottom to look exactly like her old armor. Now Jenny has to start wearing underwear, She slides on her underwear. They may not be stylish, but when she's totally upgraded, She's going shopping. They feel comfortable tho, She feels the silk on the pelvis and her butt. She likes the feeling. "So soft" She comments to herself.

She continues to dress and then walks over to David's house. Snacks in hand, she wants to tell him about the upgrades. She knocks on his door and he answers.

"Hey Jenny" David comments. David starts to look Jenny over. He knows something is different but not exactly sure. He finally notices she has a figure. "Jenny, you have a figure" David comments. Jenny does a 360 turn, She wants to show off what her momma 'gave' her.

"Nice ass Jenny." David winks at her.

"I can finally eat and digest like a human, and I also have something to tell you that you will defiantly go crazy over." Jenny has noticed that David has been thinking of her in more ways than one.

"What is it Jen'?" David asks.

"As soon as my body starts to function correctly, my mom will be installing my reproductive system." Jenny interupts before David can reply "It may take a while but I will have the organs and eventually be 'active'. But were looking at a few months here." David is rendered speechless. All his thoughts of not getting the chance of being a father has just flown out the window.

"Jenny, That is so really freaking great news." David replies with an excited voice. "I know it's months away before you can, it may be longer before it's time in our relationship. But having to wait a little while is better than knowing that you cant have sex at all" David and Jenny hug each other tightly. And tears come to David's eyes.

Jenny closes her eyes and thanks god for allowing her to begin experiencing life as a normal teenager.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kayla arrives back in Tremorton. Her parents allow her to stop at Brad's where David, Brad, Jenny and Tuck are playing a game of Monopoly.

"Go to jail, do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars!" Brad yells in excitement as he moves tucks piece to the jail tile on the board.

David is counting is money when he hears the knock on the door. He gets up and walks into the living room. He stumbles over a chair in the living room but catches himself. He answers the door, and there is a five foot nine blonde standing at the door. "Hello, you wouldn't happen to be Kayla would you?"

"Yes, is Brad here?" Kayla asks. She's a nervous wreck, she isn't very comfortable around strangers. She doesn't know what he would think of her. She doesn't want to make a fool of herself.

"Yeah he's here, were playing a board game." David replies in a calm manner, David turns and yells for Brad. "Hey Brad, your girl is here!" he turns to Kayla and introduces himself. "My name is David, I'm Jenny's boyfriend." David extends his arm to shake her hand. Showing a little southern' hospitality.

"Nice to meet you David." She shakes his hand, now she isn't as nervous as she was when Brad comes into view. "Baby!" She runs to him and smooches him on his cheek.

"Hey Babe, what took you so long?" Brad asks in a confused voice. "I thought you were only supposed to be gone for a few weeks."

"My Dad hit a deer and the local auto shop had to order the parts for the car. That's why I was gone longer than expected. In a sultry voice she says "But it's great to be back, We can finally get back to doing our business!"

David knows what she is talking about, he just chuckles under his breath and leaves the room. He enters the room where they were playing a game. Brad and Kayla head towards his room in a slight hurry.

"Where's Brad?" Tuck asks as he gets up to go look for him.

"I wouldn't go in there, he is going to be a little busy for a few minutes." David tells Tuck, but Tuck leaves the room and David goes after him.

Tuck gets into the living room, no sign of Brad. David follows Tuck towards Brads room trying to catch him.

Tuck opens the door slowly and gets his head inside when he sees that Brad has taken Kayla's shirt off and was playing with her chest. David finally grabs tuck and covers his eyes

"Too much for your eyes Tuck." David pulls him away from the door and takes him back into the game room.

"Where is Brad at?" Jenny asks as she gets ready to roll the dice.

"I don't know but it looks like Kayla was displaying her underwear for my bro. And he was playing with them while they were still on her body" Tuck says in a confused state.

David sits next to Jenny and whispers into her ear. "They were getting ready to have sex, and the tike got a peak at them."

Jenny starts to giggle a little, but then gets a little jealous when she realizes that she is about a half a year away when she would be capable for sex. But it doesn't bother her much, She realizes that David will be there for her when the time comes. Then she wonders how much would he do with her. Would he just be into normal intercourse or would he be willing to explore. She smiles when she starts dreaming about that day.

She imagines him gawking at her when she drops her robe. She starts to dream her crawling on top of him and placing her hand on his crotch. But while in her daydream she didn't realize that she has placed her hand on his crotch.

"Jenny, Save a little for after our second date!" David comments in a surprised and slightly turned on voice. He knew he had to snap her back into reality for two reasons. The tike is in the room, and sex is not possible at the moment. Jenny's eyes dilate when she realizes what she has done. Jenny blushes and slowly removes her hand from his pants.

"I'm so sorry, I was day dreaming!" Jenny's heart rate goes up and she is embarrassed beyond all belief.

"It's alright Jenny, I'm flattered that you were dreaming about me. But try to keep from day dreaming until after our second date." David blushes too. Then it hits him, he just remembered that she has got her digestive tract. So he realizes that anal sex is possible. He really gets turned on but then he rises above the call of nature to restrain himself. He wants to experience normal intercourse before any other type of sex.

That night David and Jenny are in her room when David announces that he has planned there second date. "How do you feel about dinner and a movie next weekend?" David asks.

"That sounds wonderful!" Jenny replies in a loving manner as she kisses him. Jenny gets up and walks into her closet to put up a few clothes when she notices that she needs to choose a breast size. But she doesn't know what would suit her best. She wants to ask David's opinion but she is to shy to ask. So that night when David leaves she walks down stairs and talks with her mother.

"Mom, I need help choosing a breast size. But I don't know what to choose. If I choose too small they won't match my figure, If I choose to big I'll look like a freak!" Jenny tells her mom nervously.

"Calm down XJ-9, A mid-size 'C' cup would do you just fine" Mrs. Wakeman replies while reading her favorite novel.

"Are you sure?" Jenny asks her mom as she is looking at different busts in a teen magazine.

"XJ-9, Mammary glands don't make the female. The female make them." Mrs. Wakeman replies

"What?" Jenny looks at her mom like she said something stupid

"If you want your breasts to be noticed, choose a big size. If you want your feelings shine through, go for normal" Mrs. Wakeman replies in an annoyed way.

"Or I'll ask David." She calls David and it rings a few times before he answers

"Hello" David answers

"Hey hun, I got a question to ask. It may be a little bit much but it's important." Jenny comments nervously

"Go ahead." David replies wondering what would she need at this hour.

"I need to select a breast size but I don't know what to choose." Jenny get embarrassed. But if she wants perfect breasts that apeal to him, she'll need his openion.

"Normally I would say go huge, but come to think about it. You wouldn't look right wearing clothes. It would be cool if you could have smaller ones while wearing clothes and bigger one while you are in your birthday suit." David replies in a slightly stunned way

"That is a great idea, I'll run it by mom. B,bye" Jenny hangs up in a hurry. She has got a brain flash that she needs to run by her mother.

David hangs up his phone, feeling kind of akward he continues to get ready for bed.

The next morning Jenny tells Mrs. Wakeman about her idea, which David helped create.

"Hmmm, Maybe with a few modifications to the tissue. I may be able to make them adjustable." Mrs. Wakeman looks at the schematics for Jenny's breasts. "Oh yeah it's completely possible. It's going to take a little while longer but it can be done." Mrs. Wakeman smiles while she begins to work.

The next morning David heads off towards the gym, he wants to get in better shape. He's tired of being a slouch, he at least wants to shrink his belly a little. Jenny goes to the mall, she's wanting to buy a new outfit to wear to the movies. Brad and Kayla are flirting with each other outside. While Tuck is playing game cube inside.

"Today looks to be a good day for some outdoor 'activities'" Kayla pats her baby blues at Brad. Hinting that she wants some outdoor sex. Brad's heart pounds like a top fuel dragster.

"It sure is, How about we go over to _Old Tremorton Road_" Brad looks at Kayla with hope in his eyes. He has always thought that old dirt road was a great spot for sexual encounters.

Mean while on Cluster Prim. Queen Vexus is sitting on her thrown in the dark room they call the main chamber. It's dark and cold with a few torches that light the room to an eery red glow. A small black and brown robot about the size of a dog walks into the room.

"My Queen, the time of the year where you get to choose your mate is drawing near. Who will you be choosing?" The robot asks Vexus in a rough low toned voice.

Vexus raises her hand to her chin, like she was thinking. She crosses her legs and opens her eyes. "I believe I'm going to choose miss XJ-9's boyfriend. I'm going to treat him rough, like a sex doll. To show XJ-9 how to handle a man!"

A robot that looks like Vexus only with pink instead of green and a little shorter enters the room.

"In one week we will capture this boyfriend of XJ-9 and I will make him into what men are made for. Slavery! Vexus shew's the robot away. And the pink robot approaches Vexus.

"Mother, you know XJ-9 wount give him up with out a fight. It's unwise to mess with XJ-9" She is nervous because she doesn't want what's going to happen.

"My dear Alexus, XJ-9 will have no choice but to surrender him to me when I send the entire cluster elite to capture him." Vexus replies in a calm confident manner.

"Also, David is not a push over either. His spirit is beyond even past a normal human. An average human spirit is beyond ours, and his is stronger than a normal human. And keeps getting stronger as he is angered." Alexus replies with experience

"You speak as if you know him." Vexus replies with curiosity.

"I do, I dated him when I was Kimberly, before I was turned into this... Alexus" She stares at the ground in sadness.

"You have to deal with it, you made the bet and you lost. Now be a good little girl and go away until I call you back" Vexus speaks in an angered voice.

When Alexus leaves, Vexus returns to relaxing in her thrown. Alexus begins to seek out a way to warn Jenny and David. But is having trouble because all of the communications are monitored by Cluster intelligence.

That night David relaxes on his couch after a full day of weight lifting. His whole body is in pain because of the energy exerted exercising.

Jenny walks over to David's house. She wants to relax a little with him before going to bed. David lets her in, but David hasn't showered yet.

"Jenny, I have to take a shower. Would you wait on the couch until I get out?" David asks trying to make his way over to the bathroom door.

"Sure, I'll just watch TV until you get out." Jenny begins dream of what would sex be like. She wonders if he is a lover or is he a spur of the moment kind of guy. She thinks on it and she really would like it if he were both.


	4. Chapter 4

David finishes with his shower and walks back into the living room in just his shorts. Jenny shy's away for an instant but gets a little curious and looks back. Jenny smiles and stares at him, she wants him but cant have him just yet.

"What?" David asks in a joking manner as he sits down on the couch next to Jenny who is still undressing him with her eyes

"Oh, nothing" Jenny replies. She wraps her arms around his chest and snuggles her head onto his shoulders. David puts his arm around her shoulders and gives her a kiss on her forehead.

That night Jenny talks David into letting her sleep in his bed with him, at first he felt like it was still early. But his feelings for her got the best of him. He knows what he's feeling for her is more than a booty call. He can feel a deep connection to her in his heart. Thats when he finally realizes that she is human to him. She may not be able to reproduce yet, but she has actual human emotions. He embraces her tightly, as if it were the right moment. The eventually fall asleep in each others arms.

The next morning they wake up to notice that Jenny has a hand in David's shorts. And David has a hand resting on her ass. They pull there hands away from embarrassment. They relax silently for a few minutes when David finally breaks the silence.

"You feel like you actually have skin instead of metal." David comments with a smile as he looks at Jenny like she way eye candy.

"Heh, my mom invented this new metal that feels like skin but is more durable. Speaking of mom, she left me a message on my communicator." Jenny opens her communicator, and reads the message. "Yes! Finally, Mom is ready to put in my final upgrade." Jenny's heart starts to race cause she knows that after today. She will be fully human, capable of having children. And capable of showing the amount of love she has for David.

David is rendered speechless, he cant believe what he just heard. He gets to have the woman of his dreams and have fun with her to. David still cant speak a word. All he can do is embrace Jenny.

"Hey baby, I'll give you a call after the upgrade is complete" Jenny gives him a kiss, but in her hurry she didn't realize that she accidently gave him a french kiss. She runs out the door and over to her house

"Wow, that was a frencher" David falls back onto his bed, he stares at his ceiling like he had just waken up from a dream.

Jenny settles down on the table and is excited about her upgrade, Mrs. Wakeman finally walks downstairs and talks with Jenny. While preparing to do the biggest upgrade of Jenny's life

"Remember XJ-9 after today you will have some major responsibility. I know I'm not the greatest person to talk to about teenage issues. It may be helpful if you talk with your friends about any issues that you experience. Ask questions and take there advice, and don't be afraid to talk to your boyfriend." Mrs. Wakeman slips on her gloves and unlocks the glass box containing Jenny's reproductive system.

"Why wouldn't I talk to him, I feel as if I could tell him anything and he would understand. Also you were pretty quick to allow this" Jenny asks and gets ready to shut down.

"I had a talk with him a few days ago, you weren't home. David is a trust worthy boy, You should be thankful that you have him. His views on life are not what you would expect from any male. Much less a male teenager, to be honest if he wasn't so young I would like to take a crack at him" Mrs. Wakeman jokes around with Jenny before Jenny shuts down.

Jenny finally shuts down and Mrs. Wakeman begins to install Jenny's reproductive system and her mammary glands. David decides to walk over to Brads. Tuck lets him in and he heads towards Brad room when he starts to hear Kayla moaning.

"Oh yes, uh, uh" Kayla's moaning rhythm begins to increase pace. "Oh baby, uh, uh, uh," Then suddenly She lets out a huge love cry "AAAHHHHHHHH" a few seconds of silence pass when Kayla speaks again. "That was the best ride ever!" Brad and Kayla get dressed before walking out of the room. Kayla wants to take a shower so she goes into the bathroom. Brad walks into his living room, where he notices David waiting on him.

David looks up at him with a smirk on his face. "Ride er' cowboy!" David shakes his head like Brad did something wrong.

"What? You'll be doing it before too long, has Jenny told you about her upgrade yet?" Brad gets a little upset he feels a little offended because of David's actions.

"Brad, calm down. I'm just fuckin' with ya. And yes Jenny has told me, as a matter of fact she's being upgraded as we speak!" David turns his eyes back towards the TV as Brad sits in his chair across the room..

That evening Jenny's upgrade is complete, she now has breasts like a female, and she now has a vagina. She couldn't be any happier.

She stands in the mirror naked just staring at herself. Taking in the beauty that is Jenny, Jenny notices that her mom did the right thing by coloring her nipples blue to match her colors. Jenny then grabs a chair, sits down and spreads her legs to notice that her vagina is also a matching blue. Jenny is somewhat freaked out about that, she's hoping that the color doesn't freak out David. But she's to tired to think about that. She's tired from the hormones, she'll be ready to roll in the morning. Jenny lays down on her bed, covers up and goes to sleep.

The next morning Jenny is up and dressing. She wants to talk to David, to let him know that the upgrade was a success. Jenny knows that her figure is nice, but how nice. She wants his opinion. As she gets ready to walk out the door she is stopped by her mother. Mrs. Wakeman wants to give her instructions on how to adjust her breast size.

"XJ-9, before you leave I'd like to tell you how to adjust your bust." Mrs. Wakeman looks like a monster, her hair is messy and she's hold a mug that reads 'Just because I'm up doesn't mean I'm awake' and a shirt that reads 'read the mug'

"Yeah, that would be helpful mom" Jenny looks at her mom like she's in a hurry. Mrs. Wakeman walks upto Jenny and walks behind her.

"All you need to do, or David needs to do is open your rear access panel which is on your back. Don't worry I made the lines invisable for when it's closed." Mrs. Wakeman opens Jenny's rear access panel and reaches inside to grab a remote. "You use this remote to adjust the bust size, I already programmed it to where it reads bra sizes so picking a bra will be easy for you. You can adjust from a small 'A' cup" Mrs. Wakeman turns the nob on the remote and Jenny's bust shrinks to a flat chest.

"Mother, this is way to small." Jenny starts feeling her chest, her chest is so flat she figures her nipples dissapeard too

"All the way up to an 'F' cup" Mrs. Wakeman turns the nob in the opposite direction, and Jenny gets some big boobs.

"Now I'm just a walking pair of tits, can you reset to a mid 'B' please" Mrs. Wakman complies and sets her to a smaller bust. Mrs. Wakeman puts the remote back in and closes the panel.

"There your all ready to begin your life as a real teenager, now I know that you have read sex guides and stuff to that affect. But before you surrender yourself to a man be sure that he is right for you and your ready to accept the consequences of your actions." Mrs. Wakeman hugs Jenny tightly. Knowing that Jenny is the only robot capable of such things. Mrs. Wakeman couldn't be any prouder of Jenny. Jenny walks over to David's house. He is in the shower when he hears Jenny knocking. David quickly wraps a towel around his waist. He lets Jenny in, But Jenny now wants a peek under his towel.

"Can I have a peek?" Jenny asks patting her eyes and leaning forward to reveal her cleavage.

David is all tore up inside, of course he's staring at the crack that Jenny's breasts make. He can feel his penis begin to harden and dosent want Jenny to notice. So he restrains himself. "All in good time my dear Jenny"

"This will be a story to tell, a man refusing a females offer" Jenny giggles, David knows she's just flirting around. "I got my upgrade finally. I can finally be able to have some fun" Jenny winks at David. She is really coming onto him. But she dosent want to go to far. So she backs off, But she cant resist for long. She has been waiting for this day for a long time. And David knows he is in for a rough time keeping it in his pants until the right time.

"Check this out baby." Jenny turns around "Open the hatch and grab the remote." Says Jenny

David lifts her top a little to get to the hatch, he opens it and finds the remote. "This remote has the letters A through F, Now what?" David asks

Jenny turns a little, only turning enough to where her breast are in David's view. "Play with that nob, go ahead give it a spin"

David turns the nob back. Jenny's breasts shrink. David's eyes widen, He cranks it up to a full 'F' cup. Her breast inflate, they look like baloons with nipples.

"Kinky, but fucking sexy. But that would be a little embarrassing for you to be like that while in public." David can feel his penis growing again.

"That's why I want you to select a size that seems sexy but not huge. Then mark that spot on the remote to where when were done playing around I could be reset." Jenny hands him a marker. David starts to adjust her breasts and starts to look her over. He finally makes his selection.

"How about a low 'D' cup. You look hot and your breasts don't stick out like air conditioners." David takes a step back and realizes what just took place in his living room. He can believe he got to fine tune his girl. He feels kind of guilty, he didn't ask Jenny's opinion on them.

Jenny looks into a mirror, she is impressed with what he chose. "I love them, there so cute but yet so sexy." Jenny starts to feel herself, getting used to her body. Not knowing that it is really fucking with David.

Thursday evening, David is really wanting Jenny. He believe that if Jenny agrees. It's there time. But he doesn't want to rush things so he heads over to Jenny's house to talk to her. Mrs. Wakeman lets David in as she is on her way out. David walks up to Jenny's room where Jenny has her shirt lifted exposing her breasts fully and has her skirt pulled up revealing her panties. She is just admiring herself, wondering how long before there is a belly sticking out. David opens the door not expecting Jenny to be exposing herself.

David looks inside but he cant really see anything . So he announces his presents. "May I have a peek too?" he was only joking around but gets a surprise when he gets his answer.

"Why not." Jenny just stands there, she wants him to come to her.

David walks up to her and looks into the mirror, he sees that she has blue nipples. "I like the way your nipples match your colors, they look hot Jenny"

Jenny looks into his eyes. "Now that you saw me, let me see you" Jenny puts her hands on the rim of his pants, so far she has no resistance. She unbuttons his pants and pulls them down a little. They look into each others eyes again, David and Jenny lean in for the kiss. There lips make contact. But then by instinct both of them make contact with there tongues. Jenny pulls down his pants even further. David pulls Jenny's top the rest of the way off. Stopping only for a moment to take in the moment.

"This is it baby, no turning back." Jenny speaks softly to David as they continue. Tho they know its early, but they both know what there feeling. To them it feels so right. David gently slides Jenny's panties off and notices that her vagina is also blue. But for some reason he doesn't care, He thinks it's sexy. David slides his underwear off. There both fully nude. Jenny puts her arms on David's shoulders and David puts his arms around her waist as her gently laws her down on the bed. David is looking up and down Jenny's body, he slides his hand down to the lips of her vagina. Feeling around with his fingers, gently rubbing the outer lips. Trying to make her wetter, he inserts the tip of his middle finger into her vagina. She grips down on the tip of his finger.

David jerks back, he got a surprise. But then re-inserts his finger. Rubbing around gently he watches Jenny arch her back slightly. David feels his finger get wet. He slowly pulls his finger away. Jenny slowly spreads her legs, she looks at David with a loving look in her eyes, This is truely the moment they have been waiting for. David grabs hold of his penis and puts it to her outer lips. Jenny can feel his penis touching her outer lips. She begins to get really excited. David slowly and gently glides his penis into her pussy. Her vagina clamps down on his penis and he slides it in. He feels Jenny's hymen, David is so proud of this moment. Two virgins having sex together, letting nothing but nature be there guide. David applies pressure to the hymen. Jenny feels some moderate pain, David does to. Pushing back on the hymen and applying more pressure his penis breaks through. Jenny begins to bleed a little, but they both know that it's nothing to worry about.

David gently glides his penis all the way in and stops when he is fully inside Jenny. David positions himself better, wrapping his arms around Jenny. And looking strait into her eye, he begins to slid his penis in and out. Jenny archs her back and moans with passion. David begins to breath heavily. David finds the right rhythm, and holds a steady pace. Both moaning from passion, they start kissing. Jenny pulls David's right arm out from under her and places it on her breast. As David is sliding his penis up and down inside Jenny, He also gives Jenny some stimulation in Jenny's breasts. This really gets them going. David increases the rate and power, The faster he goes the more intense pleasure Jenny feels.

Jenny can feel that an orgasm is not to far away, she is starting to make a mess of David's penis. Her cum keeps flowing out as he glides up and down. Some of her fluid has spilled onto the sheets. David really starts to pound her, sweat starts to bead on his face. Jenny wraps her legs around his waist. David continues to pound Jenny. They both are really in tune with each other. David starts to feel he is closing in on an orgasm. Jenny can feel it too. David's strokes become slower but more intense. David can feel the orgasm in his face. Jenny can feel hers coming to. She notices that David face has started blushing. Jenny starts blushing also as the orgasm approaches. Jenny knows that if he orgasms inside her she'll most likely get pregnant. She isn't ready for that yet.

Jenny tries to speak through her moaning. "When. Uh, uh, you get ready to, uh, uh ,uh cum, uh, uh pull it out!"

David begins to look for something to go on, but nothing is in site. Jenny notices that he has to spit it somewhere.

"Cum on, uh, me!" Jenny says with passion in her eyes. "Cum on me"

David and Jenny let out a big loud moan at the same time, they both have reached there orgasm. David quickly pulls out his penis and points it to Jenny's chest. Jenny cums on the sheets as David cums on her chest and stomach.

Trying to catch her breath, Jenny tries to comment to David. "Nice ending, very hot!"

David falls next to Jenny and looks down at the bed.

"You made a mess on your sheets!" David points out huffing and puffing

Jenny looks between her legs and the is a big wet spot on her sheet. "Woah, looks like I pissed myself." Jenny knows she didn't piss herself, she released a lot of female cum. More than a normal girl. She feels kind of embarrassed until she hears David's remark.

"How about next time we get that wet spot on my face" David looks at Jenny with a playful look in his eyes.

"What?" Jenny giggles a little. "You like that." Jenny looks at him like she just saw a ghost

"Yeah, I think that sexy. I cant wait to get a taste of that!" David places his hand on her pussy. But he isn't up for any more rounds. He just wants to lay around and relax with Jenny. But Jenny realizes that she has a quantity of cum on her breasts.

"Nice shot tex, you managed to cover a nipple." Jenny looks down at the jizz that covers her nipple. She wants to taste it so she could get that over with.

David notices that she is staring at his cum. "Go ahead, lick it off" He was only joking with her.

Jenny blushes and looks at him. She realizes that when it comes to sex, he isn't shy about much. "Ok!" Jenny grabs her breast, sticks out her tongue and licks her nipple clean. Jenny takes a few moments to take in the taste. "Heh, not bad. I wouldn't say that it would be a great snack. But I'd be willing to taste it again."

They both laugh as Jenny gets up to clean herself. While Jenny is cleaning up, David decides to show his appreciation by changing her sheets while she's gone.


	5. Chapter 5

As David pulls the sheets of the bed, he carries them to the washer. Jenny finishes cleaning herself off, she feels refreshed and ready for anything. David pours the soap powders in the washer, he is feeling pretty good. All those years of holding back his emotions finally released upon one person who he love. He feel proud and at the same time a little embarrassed, this was his first time to have sex. We wouldn't know how his friends and family would react to him having sex with a robot. He thinks on it a while and decides not to tell his parents until the right time.

David has just turned on the washer when Jenny puts her hands on his love handles. David stands on his toes, it's a reflex that he's had since he could remember. "Hey babe" David comments

"You know how to do laundry?" Jenny asks in amazement.

"Yeah, been doing my own since I was ten. Growing up with separated parents, a boy has to learn how to take care of himself." David turns his head to look at Jenny, her hands still on his sides. David turns around, sliding between her hands. "Can I take a shower?"

"On one condition!" Jenny stares at him with a naughty look

"What would that be?" David asks. His heart rate increases again, they just had sex. He's not entirely sure if he is capable of another round right yet.

"If I can take one with you" She stares at him, she's ready for another round. She presses against him, pressing her breasts into his chest teasing him.

"Didn't you just take one?" David asks, trying to buy some time to where he can go another round.

"Yeah, but I want to take another." she speaks in a seductive voice, rubbing her chest against his.

At that moment David's hormones return to normal and he gets in the mood again.

"How about right here, right now.!" David reaches his arms around her and squeezes her butt cheeks. Spreading them apart and feeling around.

"Oh baby, even better!" They switch positions to where she is between him and the washer.

"I got a great idea!" David turns on the drier, the warmth of the drier will make things a lot 'hotter'

Jenny leans her back against the drier, finding a comfortable position. She spreads her legs and rubs on David's hair. David knows what she wants, she gets on his knees and starts to rub on Jenny's stomach teasing her. Jenny grabs one of her breasts and starts to squeeze it, making her even more horny. David starts to tease her by lightly touching her outer lips with his tongue. He slides his tongue into her vagina, he can feel her vagina try to grab his tongue as he tastes her and feels her getting wet David likes how Jenny tastes. Her taste and smell turns him on like he has never been turned on before. He continues to lick the walls of her vagina. Jenny starts moaning lightly from passion. He continues licking softly when his tongue finds her clitoris.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Jenny yells thrusting her head back, and arching her back.

David stops for a moment thinking he has hurt Jenny. "You ok Jenny?"

Jenny calms down a little and looks down at David who's head is still between her legs, ready to start back. "Yes, was intense. I want to feel that again." Jenny puts her hands on his head, she softly pushes his head back into position.

David tries again to find her clitoris, he starts licking around inside her vagina. Jenny begins moaning from passion, David closes his eyes and enjoys licking her pussy. His tongue finds her clitoris again, Jenny thrusts her back into an arch and her mouth opens with as she begins to moan louder and louder.

"OH YES, that's the spot. AAAAHHHHH!" Jenny starts to breath heavily, she's getting wetter by the second. David opens his mouth and allows her fluids to enter his mouth. Some of Jenny's cum drips down the side of his face, dropping onto the floor. Jenny opens her eyes, she is near an orgasm as she looks into the bathroom. She looks down at David who is really enjoying this as much as she is. "AH, lets uh, uh" She cant get a word out. She's nearing an orgasm and she wants to have sex in the shower. She pushes David's head away so she can speak. "Lets have sex in the shower, I want to feel the water running down my body" She speaks while breathing heavily.

"You read my mind" Tho he was having fun licking her pussy, he's up for some shower sex.

Jenny leads him into the bathroom, continuously rubbing herself to keep her warmed up. David looks into the shower, it has two shower heads. Jenny bends over to turn on the shower. David looks at her ass, he inches closer and starts to rub her ass. Jenny knows he is getting real horny so she needs to act quickly before he's tempted to go for it before the shower is ready. She quickly switches on the showerheads and adjust the spray pattern. Jenny pulls David into the warm show, the floor of the shower is nice and warm from the water. Jenny lays on the shower floor as water starts to drip over her body. Soaking her hair. She spreads her legs and opens her arms, welcoming David into the shower. David gets to his knees, Jenny wraps her arms around him and David directs his penis into her vagina. David looks into Jenny's eyes and then at her breasts, he watches water roll off of her breasts as he lowers his head to her breast. David starts to suck on her nipple, licking the water off of it. Jenny starts to moan, she's wanting him to start fucking her. David stops sucking on her breast and starts to slide his penis in and out. Jenny claws at his back, she is in intense pleasure. David begins to build a rhythm, speeding up is strokes with some moderate force. Jenny is close to her orgasm but David is no where close.

"OOOOOOHHHH" Jenny raises off her back and hold him tightly as she gets ready to orgasm. She places her lips on his shoulder. David really begins to fuck her. Hearing her moaning and breathing heavy is setting him off. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Jenny bites his shoulder as she orgasms intensly. Jenny's vagina spits cum onto David penis. David stops as he knows Jenny is done. He pulls it at as he starts to masturbate. Jenny gets up and pulls his hand from his penis.

"I'll take care of it" Jenny opens her mouth as she slides her mouth onto his penis.

"Put your butt towards me Jenny." David wants to lick her pussy while she is sucking on his dick.

Jenny stops for a second to point her ass towards his face, They have officially started the '69' position as David inserts his tongue into her pussy again. Jenny cringes a little, she takes her mouth off his penis. "Oh yeah, clean out my pussy with your tongue" David cant believe what he just heard. He continues to lick her pussy as Jenny inserts his dick back into her mouth sucking on it sliding her head up and down. David has a real nice view of Jenny's ass. David starts to finger her butt as he licks her pussy. Jenny feels him insert his finger into her ass, her face blushes as she continues to suck on his dick. David stops licking Jenny's pussy and continues fingering her ass, cleaning it out. He's working to start licking it. David props himself higher and spreads Jenny's butt cheeks as he inserts his tongue into her ass. Jenny lets out a little giggle cause at first it tickles, but then really starts to feel go to her.

David begins to moan as his orgasm aproaches. Jenny feels his tongue in her ass, it feels kinda weird but at the same time it feels heavenly.

David bites her ass as his orgasm is reaches, David arches his back sliding his penis further into Jenny's mouth. Spurting on the roof of her mouth, his cum drips onto her tongue. Jenny swallows his cum as she raises her head off of his penis. David still has his tongue in Jenny's ass but isn't moving it. He's calming down from his orgasm. He slides his tongue out and rubs her ass.

"That was awesome David, we should do this again sometime" The shower is still on spraying water over there bodies as she lays on David, cuddling up to him.

"That was great Jenny, you taste great down there. I'd like to have you for breakfast lunch and dinner" David smiles at her and chuckles.

"You licked my asshole, why in gods name would you want to put your tongue in there?" Jenny looks at him in puzzled manner.

"I've always wanted to try it, This was as good time as ever so I did. Did you like it?" David looks at Jenny with his own naughty stare

"At first it felt weird and tickled, but after a few second... HELL YEAH. Not as much as you licking my pussy, but still that felt. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD" Jenny cracks a smile at him as they raise up off the floor of the shower to actually take a shower.

-

After they finish there shower, Brad climes into Jenny's window like he always does when he visits Jenny. David and Jenny step out of the shower and start to dry off, David wraps a towel around his waste. Jenny tries to wrap a towel around her chest but she's too big in her bust size. The towel only comes down to her belly bolt.

"Were the only ones here Jenny, just wrap the towel around your waste." David suggests. He grabs a comb from his pants pocket on the floor and begins to comb his hair.

Jenny undoes her towel and wraps it around her waste, Jenny wraps her arms around David as he combs his hair. Pressing her face against his shoulder. "I love you baby." Jenny comments in a sweet loving voice

David puts his comb down and turns to Jenny. "I love you too Jenny." David grabs his underwear and his other clothes and gets dressed. Jenny is still dressing when David leaves the bathroom and walks into her room where Brad is sitting on her bed. "What are you doing here Brad?"

David looks at him with a puzzled look.

"Me and Kayla want to know if you two want to go to the movies with us tonight." Brad stands up and turn towards David who is just beside the door way.

Jenny comes out of the bathroom, with only her skirt on. She has her bra and top in her hand. She walks into her room not knowing Brad is in the room. "Hey baby, can you help me get into my bra, I cant get it to snap in the back" Jenny looks up and sees Brad. "OH MY GOD." Jenny panics, knowing Brad saw her chest.

Brad's eyes dilate as he sees Jenny's chest, out of respect for David and Jenny and turns his head away. "Sorry Jen' I didn't know you were nude"

Jenny runs back into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Dave, I think I should go. Will you go to the movies with us?" Brad turns towards the window to climb out.

"I'll see what Jenny thinks, if she wants to go. I'll go" David replies as he walks towards the bathroom.

David opens the bathroom door, he approaches Jenny who is blushing bluer than the sky. "Hehe, looks like Brad accidently got a peak eh!"

Jenny looks at him smiling, "Yeah, I feel so embarrassed tho" Jenny hands David her bra. David walks behind Jenny and puts her bra over her breasts. He pulls back on the bra and snaps the rear clips together. "Hey, your good. This is pretty comfy"

"Well, I took a lucky guess I guess" David's face glows bright red. "Brad wanted to know if we wanted to go to the movies with him and Kayla."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind seeing a good movie today." Jenny slides into her top and they walk back to her bedroom. Jenny sites on her bed, David sits down beside her.

David realizes that he has to unload a truck a work in an hour. "Aw man, I just remembered I have to unload a truck at work today." David hits himself upside the head.

"Is that all you have to do at work today?" Jenny asks with some hope that he'll be able to go to the movies.

"Yeah, if I get a few guys to help I could have it done in a couple of hours." David looks up, he has to get ready for work. David stands up "Hey Jen' I gotta get ready for work. I'll give you a call after I finish with work." David begins to leave the room, but Jenny stops him for a second.

"You know what David, I had a great time today." She gets up and approaches him. "Lets trade a piece of clothing, you give me your shirt. I'll give you my panties." Jenny smiles at him

"Uh" David blushes a little. "Ok Jenny" Jenny pulls his shirt off slowly.

"Now I want you to take off my panties:" Jenny looks at him with a sly look on her face. David reaches down into her mini skirt. He slides his hands in the side of her panties and pulls em off. David looks at them, there a little wet. "Call me when you get home from work baby."

David and Jenny kiss and say there goodbyes. David walks over to his house to get his work clothes on


	6. Chapter 6

David opens his front door and steps into his apartment, he looks down at   
Jenny's panties. David starts to feel a little guilty about having sex so  
soon. He walks through his apartment and lays her underwear down on his  
dresser. He opens up the top drawer and pulls out his work shirt and pants.  
He walks into his bathroom and changes clothes.

Meanwhile back on cluster prime...

A cluster assault ship closes it's rear bay door as the last of the cluster  
special forces enters the ship. A huge rough looking camo painted robot  
stands in the middle of the walk way in the ship.   
"This is a big assignment boys, We have to capture XJ-9's mate, a human by the name of David. It wont be a cake walk. Some of us may not make it back.  
Remember, your Queen has requested that he be taken alive. For us not to  
succeed, may lead to an empty throne in the clusters future."

The robot turns around, reaches up and  
pulls down a small map of Tremorton. Mostly zoomed in on the street where  
David and Jenny live. "Alpha team, you position here three houses down from  
the targets living quarters. Bravo, you station two houses up from the  
target. Delta, you station across the street. You are the key to capturing  
the target with out harm to the target or your fellow robots."

That night the cluster ship lands in an unpopulated  
area of Tremorton, the ship opens the rear hatch, thirty of the Clusters  
finest operatives storm out of the ship. The teams split up and sneak to  
their stations. Delta sets up in the shrubbery behind the house across the  
street from David.

The leader of the Delta team picks up his radio. "Delta team in position, we  
have a perfect view of the targets house... over"the radio statics as the  
leader ends his transmission. The team activates their night vision and   
begins their stake out.

The next morning the Delta team gets alerted when they notice Jenny walking  
across the street to David's house. "Delta to base, we have activity. XJ-9  
has approached the targets location." The radio statics again as he ends the  
transmission.

Jenny knocks on his door. Jenny moves about as David  
answers the door.

"Hey baby" David put his arms around her, like he  
hasn't seen here in weeks. Hugging her tightly, David plants a kiss on her lips.

"I was wondering if we are going to the movies with  
Brad and Kayla this afternoon." Jenny returns the kiss.

"Yeah, if you want to. I wouldn't mind going." David relaxes his hug on  
Jenny as he notices the bushes moving about across  
the street. "I guess Brad and Kayla are doing it behind the bushes again."  
David chuckles a little.

Jenny turns around and zooms in with her robotic  
eyes. "That's not Brad and Kayla" Jenny replies in an angered manner.

"Who or what is it?" David tries to peep over Jenny's shoulder, just as he  
sees the dark figures, they rush in.

"David run! It's the cluster" Jenny yells to him.Jenny takes a defensive pose as they rush in.

David runs, knowing that he is no match for one robot, much less thirty. A   
few of the soldiers attack Jenny, but she holds her ground by slamming the  
first and fore-arming the second. David manages to  
evade for a small sprint when he runs into another cluster robot.  
David is quickly surrounded by a few of the soldiers. David has no choice but to try to defend himself. The robot in front lunges at him, David  
quickly steps to the side and trips him. Another rushes him but David uses  
the robots momentum and flips him over his back.  
"That is it, Take his ass down" A robot yells from the back. Three robots  
rush in and tackle him to the ground. 

Jenny notices the crowd of robots and runs over to save her boyfriend.

"I'm coming David" Jenny blasts her way through the mess, as she reaches the robots that are holding him to the ground Jenny gets shocked from behind and becomes inactive.

"Get the fuck off of me" David yells with what ever breath he can muster up  
under the weight of the robots. He struggles to get loose but is  
unsuccessful.

"David, your future partner awaits your services"  
The camo painted robot sprays him with sleeping gas and David is rendered  
unconscious. The robot scoops him up and places him in the ship. "Field to  
Queen Vexus, mission accomplished. We are now returning to cluster prime  
with no fatalities"

The robot hangs up the mike and pushes the thrust controls to maximum  
velocity.

Two hours later Jenny finally reboots, sitting up and looking around to notice that they have taken him. For what reason is still unknown to her.

Jenny gets to her knees and stands up, looking into the sky above, not knowing where he is. "I finally find someone, and the cluster just has to take him away" Jenny tilts her ponytails back like she's going to blast off. Her thrusters begin to charge up when Mrs. Wakeman stops from taking off into outer space.

"XJ-9 Wait" Jenny stops as miss Wakeman shows her a message received from Alexus on cluster prime.

"What's this mom?" Jenny snatches the fax from her hand

"It's a fax from Alexus on Cluster Prime. She sent this as a warning, but obviously did not make it on time" Mrs. Wakeman nodes her head. Knowing it's really going to hurt Jenny

Under her breath Jenny reads the fax "Dear Mrs. Wakeman or XJ-9 I have sent this message to warn you that my mother Vexus is planing to abduct David and use him as the father of the future ruler of Cluster. Sincerely Alexus... Oh my god, there going to rape him!" Jenny falls to her knees. She knows this cant be good, all she can do is hope that Vexus is gentle with him.

That night on Cluster Prime

David finally wakes up after ten hours of nonstop sleep. He feels great, energized and ready to take on the day. Something he hasn't felt in years. After a few minutes of gathering his thoughts he realizes that he can't move his arms or legs. His arms are spread apart and his legs slightly apart. He opens his eyes, in the blur of morning vision he can see that he is in a dark red room. Candles all around, with a couple of dimmed pink and red lights focused on him. He blinks to clear his vision, something doesn't feel right, he nods his head to notice he has no clothes on.

Struggling in vain to free himself, no luck the restraints are solid. Only part of his body that he can move is his head. After a few minutes the door opens and in steps a cluster drone. The drone pulls out a needle from the bag he is carrying with him.

"Howdy Mr. David, you are on Cluster Prime. If you are wondering why you are here, you have been chosen to be the father of the future ruler of Cluster Prime." The drone slowly approaches him pulling out a few vials of a blue substance.

"What is Cluster Prime, and what the fuck do you plan to do with that needle?" David takes an aggressive tone, trying to get answers. David squirms but still no luck to remove himself from the restraints.

"Cluster Prime is a planet of robots where any robot can live in paradise, a place your girlfriend refuses to live. And a place you'd never fit in. Oh and this needle is going into the side of your penis, a few times to deliver to correct dosage" He sticks the needle down into the vial

"The hell it is!" David struggles with all his might, throwing what ever weight he could shift. David realizes that there is no way to stop it from happening. David just braces himself for the needle. He cringes his face and grips his fists shut.

The drone fills the needle with the blue substance, he turns around and grabs his penis and sticks the needle in the side. David yelps out from pain. The drone removes the needle and wipes away the small amount of blood from the wound. He fills the needle again and sticks it in the same spot. David yelps louder from the pain of the second shot. David can feel his penis start to stiffen up.

"What the fuck?" David looks down at his penis which is slowly starting to become erect.

"Hormones, give it a few minutes you penis will stop hurting and will be the biggest it's ever been. Oh and I hope you have a strong mental capability. Cause you wont have intervals between orgasms. Not for at least twenty four hours anyway." The drone walks away laughing maniacally. David can feel his penis slowly turning erect. A minute later it has gone beyond his normal erection and he is in some minor pain. He has the biggest urge to masturbate. Three minutes later, it is about twelve inches long. David is having some extreme groin pains, his record was six inches. It has doubled that, tho David is feeling proud of himself. But with the pain he's in he'd settle for a slightly smaller erection at this moment in time. At about that time the door opens again and Vexus steps in.

"My my my, what an erection. That just might be my size" Vexus laughs evilly. As she starts to remove her top

"No please don't, I have a girlfriend already. Please no!" David squirms even more he doesn't want to have sex with anyone other than Jenny.

"Struggle all you want, but right now you're the bull and I'm the rider" Vexus throws her top off and removes her underwear. She crawls on top of him. She looks into his eyes, she can see the pain the monster erection is inflecting. Vexus gets an evil idea.  
"Ya know darling" Vexus covers his mouth with tape "I'm going to torture you" David's eyes open wide, the last thing he ever wanted in life was a leather strap across his body.

"Not with bondage, but with pleasure. I'm gonna make you orgasm so much that every time you orgasm your penis is going to get tired. But you can't stop yourself so it happens again. Each time more painful than the last" Vexus turns around over him she grabs a hold of his penis and gently rubs it. She rubs on the right spots, each stroke making him even more turned on. She leans over more and touches her lips to the head of his penis. She gently slides her tongue around the head of his penis. She can taste his pre-cum as she starts to suck on his dick. Vexus sucks on it with all her might, her being a robot makes for some real good suction.

David can't resist the pleasure, no matter how much he tries to resist. Vexus continues to suck on him, running her tongue over his slit.

David is approaching the first orgasm, but he cant stop it. His resisting just makes the feeling more intense. Vexus can feel that he is ready to start contracting. She slides her mouth down to the base going deep throat, her lips touching his scrotum. David begins to blush as his penis begins to spit into Vexus's throat. Vexus begins to smile, she feels his cum hitting the back of her throat. David's first orgasm ends He begins to breathe a little faster. Then Vexus slides her mouth up his penis, causing him to have another orgasm.

Each time Vexus gives his penis any pleasure after the first time causes another orgasm. Vexus makes him orgasm in her mouth and throat another ten times before removing her mouth from his penis.

"My my, that was a nice drink. Your fluids taste pretty fine" Vexus then turns around and grabs his penis. I heard that you like anal sex. Vexus guides his penis to her asshole. Vexus sits down on his penis causing another orgasm.

David is really breathing heavy, like he has just sprinted a mile. "No more please no more" David pleads to Vexus. But Vexus just smiles at him and cringes her butt hole. Creating another orgasm, Vexus begins to slide her ass up and down his penis, every stroke causing an un-natural orgasm. 23 hours pass, Vexus on him for every minute. David is no longer in touch with reality, he is delusional. His heart is tired, his penis has veins bulging like it were a powerful arm muscle. Vexus is now fucking him normal, his dick in her vagina. Vexus is making an extra effort to get pregnant with is seed. Finally the drug wears out, David can no longer orgasm unnaturally. Vexus gets off of him and exits the room, his restraints loosen and he falls off the table on to the floor, putting his hands over his crotch and curling into a fetal position. Not exactly conscious of his actions he stands up and walks to the door. He falls down again and the fall brings him into reality. He knows he has been raped. He's not sure how long. But he sure knows that his penis is extremely exhausted. It throbs with every heart beat. Which seems to get weaker by the moment. David slips into his pants, and just gets them zipped as a couple of drones grab him by the arms and drag him down the hall.

Back on earth Jenny has just gained a religion, praying to God for safe return of her boyfriend. Jenny paces back and forth as she waits. Sheldon stands up and puts his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he will be fine Jenny. He's a man he can handle everything that is thrown at him" Jenny turns her head and looks at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Thanks Sheldon" Jenny places her left hand on his. Jenny looks up at the dark sky. It's been an entire day.

Back on Cluster Prime the drones throw him into an escape pod, Alexus steps into the ship. "Hang on a second guys, I gotta take care of something" The drones crack a smile. "You want a piece of his penis also, go ahead you have ten minutes" the drones leave the ship. Alexus pulls out another needle.

"No, Don't please have mercy on me" David carrels into a defensive fetal position, shaking like an innocent spider getting ready to be squished.

"No, this is to help you. The formula they gave you was incomplete, you will die of heart failure this will thin your blood to help keep you alive long enough to say bye to Jenny" Alexus sticks him in the arm with the needle and injects the medicine into his blood stream. "I bless you, I hope you have a wonderful after life"

The pod door closes and launches towards earth. Three hours later, Jenny looks into the sky before heading inside. She notices a bright dot in the sky slowly closing in. Mrs. Wakeman runs outside. "XJ-9 Capture that pod, I just got another fax from Alexus. It's David" Jenny's eyes water with happiness as she blasts off to capture the pod. Jenny flies up to the pod, grabs it and slows it down for an easy landing.

Jenny pries open the door and scoops David out of the pod.

"David, I'm so glad you back. And your still alive." Jenny cuddles him tightly, not expecting what she's about to hear.

"Jenny I have to tell you something, I'm not going to survive. The cluster injected me with some kind weird hormone so Vexus could rape me easier. It was incomplete and it's going to cause my heart to fail. I want to say one thing before I pass on." Jenny's eyes and everyone elses eyes begin to water. "I love you Jen', I'm proud to say I lost my virginity to a robot. Because that robot was you, I want you to have this Jenny." David pulls out a box from his pants. "I bought this yestarday, I was going to give it to you eventually. So here, take it remember me by it."  
Jenny sets David down in a chair as she takes the small box from his hand. Jenny starts crying, she doesn't want to lose the person who gave her feelings of normality. David's breaths become dangerously weaker as he tries to say his final goodbye's. "Come... closer..." Jenny leans closer to him. Trying not to cry. "Don't let my death be a burden on your life, continue on you are a one of a kind Jennifer... I love you Jennifer Wakeman" David weakly puts his hand on her cheek, signaling her to lean in closer. David begins to give her a kiss, Jenny returns the kiss. They continue kissing until his last breath of life. "..." David's body become limp.

"NOOOOOO, baby come back. Please, I love you." Jenny starts crying as she rests her forehead against his. Everyone places there hand on Jenny's back to give her comfort. Jenny grabs the box and opens it, it opens to reveal a gold ring with a blue gem that matches her blue colors. Underneath is a folded note, Jenny removes the note and unfolds it. Jenny begins to read it "Jennifer Wakeman,... Would you marry me?" Jenny looks into his eyes which are still open. "...Yes" Jenny slips the ring on her finger. "Everybody,... please refer to me as Mrs. Jennifer Ferrell" Jenny tries not to cry but cant hold it back.

Two days later at the funeral Jenny, who is dressed in black like a widow is standing at the altar to give a farewell speech.

"Friends, neighbors... David was a loving boyfriend. He understood me like he was living my life. He was different than other men. He showed me that love even for me exists. It's sad that he had to be taken from us so soon... I know that David loved his 80's rock, and he listened to it often. I believe out of respect we should play it one last time for him."

Jenny reaches over to the CD player and presses play...

**http/music. **


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning as the sun rises in the east, dew covering the ground. It looks like it's going to be a peaceful day. Jenny needs a day like this, she needs time to greave and accept the fact that the only man who has made her feel like a human instead of a robot is gone.

Seven AM the alarm on Mrs. Wakemans clock goes off. She tap the off button on the alarm and slowly gets out of bed. She slips into her slippers and heads towards the kitchen for her morning coffee. As she fills the coffee maker with coffee grounds her cell phone rings.

She pulls it out of her night gown pocket and flips the receiver open.

"Yes" Mrs. Wakeman speaks with a rusty morning voice.

"Yes Nora Wakeman, sorry for the inconvenience. But I have to cancel my order for the male robot, I have ran into financial problems and will not be able to pay for the robot."

"Is there any way that you could manage to come up with at least a down payment?" Mrs. Wakeman asks as she loads the coffee maker with water.

"No, my company just went bankrupt. I have no income until next month. I'm sorry" The woman hangs up on the other end. Mrs. Wakeman taps the end button on her phone and sighs from anger. Bad news before she has her coffee is a sign of a real bad day. Mrs. Wakeman flips on the coffee maker as the coffee begins to slowly drip out coffee.

Staring at the coffee maker as it slowly drips her favorite morning beverage "I need a new coffee maker" suddenly the phone rings again. She answers the phone calmly.

"Nora Wakeman speaking." She leans against the counter as she grabs a coffee mug.

"Mrs. Wakeman, I'm Franklin Gibs from the coroner's office. I have been skimming through the reports all night trying to find what the cause of death. There seems to be two problems." The man scuffles through a few papers

"What would that be?" Mrs. Wakeman asks

"Well we found an unknown drug in his system, so far all we can tell that it consists of a massive amount of male and female hormones. Among other things that we cant identify."

"And what else seems to be the problem?" Mrs. Wakeman asks as she quits leaning.

"Mrs. Wakeman, he is listed as an organ donor. And on his records it says to contact you first if you want or need any body parts from his body." The man looks at the paper in confusion trying to figure out why he would do such a thing.

"What all has been removed from his body before burial?" Mrs. Wakeman asks as she tries to think of something she could use from his body for scientific purposes.

"Well all his major organs that are in good health, he also requested that his brain to be removed and be frozen." The man cant believe that anyone would request that. Especially him, David wasn't much for disturbing natures plans.

Mrs. Wakman puts her finger to her lips in a position she uses while thinking on her feet. What could she use, his heart was pretty healty. His blood pressure was normal. His lungs were healthy, he never smoked a day in his life. Then suddenly it hits her. "Bring everything to my lab, and I mean everything" She hangs her phone up and runs to her lab. She has an idea that would be the greatest achievement of her life.

Ten AM Jenny wakes up in her room, she rolls over to put her arm across David's body, but her hand just falls to the bed. She opens her eyes and sees that other than her. Her bed is empty, her eyes begin to water. She tries to restrain from crying, she knows that David would want her to carry on with her life as soon as possible. Jenny pulls the blanket off of her body and approaches her mirror. Staring at her body.

She looks at herself, she imagines what would a guy think about her looks. She recalls all of her teen mags that she has read, all the women had color and a perfect figure. Jenny looks into the mirror, Jenny had some curves like a normal woman. But was far from looking real. So why was he interested in me she asks herself staring into the mirror. Looking at her breasts, she knows even with big boobs she wasn't attractive to the general male population. She was a pail white with blue accents. She cant figure out why he was so into her. "Come to think about it, why is Sheldon interested in me?" Jenny asks herself.

Noon, Mezmers is just opening. When a girl robot similar to Jenny. With pink hair, pink top and skirt. With hearts on her top and skirt, as well as the clips for her pony tails and belly bolt. Walks in. Sheldon who is standing at the cash register to buy his usual cream soda turns to see who is entering. His eyes open wide, scooping out every inch of her. "Jenny?" Sheldon mutters to the pink robot.

"She's my sister, my name is CandyRobot. ME-20 as my mother calls me. Whats your's?" CandyRobot sits down at a table and signals Sheldon to sit with her.

"Shell, Shell, Sheldon" Sheldon replies in a nervous wreck. CandyRobot giggles at his response. "So where are you from, I never knew Jenny had another sister." Sheldon sits across the table from her.

"I'm from the west side of Tremorton, I lived with our dad. He's a real jerk, he never let me do anything other than my job." CandyRobot crosses her arms and squints her eyes like she was mad.

"What was your job?" Sheldon asks in amazment

"Well, somewhat of a cupid. I help couples get together. I can feel others heart beats and the warmth of the emotions." CandyRobot uncrosses her arms. Feeling that Sheldon is paying attention to her.

"What made you move away?" Sheldon asks, wondering why she didn't do that earlier.

"Well my dad wanted me instead of Jenny, he used me to get girls to like him. But when I found out that he wasn't really using me to get a steady relationship, instead he was looking for a one night stand. So I just up and left." CandyRobot lays her arms on the table in a depressed manner. "I don't know why a lot of me do this"

"Not all of us do, there are men out there who treasure the impact a woman makes in his life." Sheldon replies in a defensive manner

"I said a lot, not all. It used to be that way tho, but I believe that now there are a few men who are actually standing up for women. I don't mean just by letting us vote or drive. I mean by actually trying to show others that love is a better road traveled than lust." CandyRobot looks into Sheldon's eyes, she can sense that he is one of the few men who appreciate women.

Sheldon's heart begins to race, Sheldon knows she's a sweat girl. "I can tell your one of the few men, I can also tell that you have a hard time getting a woman." CandyRobot gives him a slightly naughty look. Sheldon knows he's interested in her. Tho they have just met.

"Maybe we should hang out sometime Sheldon?" CandyRobot stands up from the table and approaches him.

"Heheh yeah." Sheldon bushes, trying not to act all geekish.

"How about at nine tonight, right here." She places her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah that would be nice." Sheldon blushes deeper.

"It's a date." CandyRobot removes her hand, she walks to the door. Swaying like a woman taunting her lover. As she reaches the door she turns to look at Sheldon. Sheldon removes his eyes from her butt and looks into here eyes as she pats her eyes.

Sheldon has just fallen in love with another, and he can believe that she was pretty much flirting with him. Sheldon turns back around as the door closes and puts his elbows on the table supporting his head. Sheldon has a smile from ear to ear. His first date, something he has been waiting for a very long time.

That night Jenny is laying in bed looking at a picture of her and David taken just a few days before they made love. A tear drops from her cheek as she runs her finger over him in the picture.

Meanwhile Mrs. Wakeman is setting up the lab, she jots down her idea on a chalkboard before she forgets. She just gets everything calculated and aligned when her doorbell rings, she sprints up the stairs and answers the door. There are a couple of men with coolers at the door. "Dr. Wakeman. Sign on line 2 and 5." She grabs a pen out of her pocket, being silent cause the slightest thought away from her subject at hand would dissrupt her train of thought.

Meanwhile at mezmers, CandyRobot is waiting on Sheldon. She looks at her watch. "Only a few minutes late" Suddenly Sheldon walks through the door. "Finally, what happend?" CandyRobot stands up and walks towards him slowly

"Sorry, I was nervous. I never had a girl to ask me on a date before" Sheldon takes a gulp and clears his throat. He's clearly nervous, She can feel his heart racing a mile a minute.

She places her hand on his chest. "Lets go for a walk, it's a pretty night with a cool breeze. The perfect night for a date" She removes her hand from his chest and reaches her hand out to grab his.

"Yeah, tonight would be a good night heh." Sheldon takes her hand and they walk out the door. They walk side by side towards the north side of the city. Heading for the Tremorton dam and it's beautiful views.

Mrs. Wakeman has just removed the CPU from the robots head, parts and tool cover the floor. Mrs. Wakeman works as fast as she can.

Mrs. Wakeman get the head set up for the new object that will control the robot. Mrs. Wakeman walks over to the cooler and pulls out a black hard object. Just bigger than the size of a football. Six golden prongs stick out of the object, She inserts each small prong into a slot in the head. Mounting the object Mrs. Wakeman grabs a heat lamp to warm up the object.

The next morning Mrs. Wakeman walks back down to the lab early in the morning. Turning on all the lights and approaches the unpainted robot body. "This is it, this could be the biggest leap in man kind. Or I get five to life..." She reaches up into the cabinets above the table with the robot and pulls down a remote. "Bonzi!" She cringes her eyes and flips the switch.

The robot sits up and coughs "cough cough, hrrrm" The robot catches it's breath as he looks around the lab.

"Success" Mrs. Wakeman begins to jump around in victory. She has just put a human mind into a robot body successful.

"Nora?" He looks around a bit more, his vision is blury. "I cant see, HELP!" He begins to freak out, he doesn't want to be blind. He starts to squirm around trying to get a feel for what is around him. Mrs. Wakeman puts a hand on his chest. He feels her hand, Pushing him back into the flat position. "Shhhh! Calm down, don't get worked up. Your vision needs to be calibrated."

"Calibrated, what are you talking about?" He lays back and closes his eyes, knowing that having them open is useless.

"Your in a robotic body now David, every sense you have needs to be calibrated." Mrs. Wakeman opens a cooler and pulls out a bottle of cold water.

"A robotic body, I havent been out long enough to be put in another body." David begins to breath heavily his body is beginning to run hot.

"Calm down, you gonna over heat. Open your mouth, I'm gonna pour in some water for your cooling system." Mrs. Wakeman opens the bottle. David opens his mouth, Mrs. Wakeman pours the water down his mouth. Cooling the body down almost instantly. David's breathing returns to normal.

"After I get your senses calibrated I'm gonna have to give you a crash course in operating this body. First off, you don't need to breathe. You have a box inside that produces the optimum about of oxygen for optimal brain function at any level of physical output." Mrs. Wakeman grabs a screw driver and sticks the screw driver into the side of his head. "Tell me when your vision become clearest." Mrs. Wakeman begins to adjust the screw.

Meanwhile at the dam. Sheldon and CandyRobot are waking up under a tree a few yards down from the spill ways on the banks.

"Wow, we stayed out all night. But how did we fall asleep?" Sheldon asks in a confused manner.

"Well you dozed off listening to the water." Candy cuddles up to Sheldon.

"Why didn't you go home?" Sheldon places his arm under her head to support her head.

"Because you would have been all alone, and I would have too." She looks into his eyes, smiling she had a nice night. She could feel the warmth of his heart.

"Geez it's cold out here this morning, how did we stay warm?" Sheldon asks as he curls into a ball to keep himself warm. Being next to a dam with cold water that flows from the north would make you pretty cold.

Candy cuddles closer to him "Like this..." CandyRobot's back panel opens and a pair of small white angle wings appear. She places her hand on his chest and the warmth of his heart is transferred into Candy. "Now concentrate on the most romantic moment you can think of" Sheldon closes his eyes and imagines Candy laying in bed with the lights turned down low, ready for a life time of loving. Candy rubs her hand up and down his upper body. A warm sensation overwhelms Sheldon. "What did you just do?" Sheldon asks in amazement.

"I transferred the heat of your loving emotions into me, and the warm sensation you feel is how I feel when I'm around someone who is truely in love." Sheldon lays back on the ground, feeling warm he spreads his arms and legs apart.

"If you transferred the heat from my emotions into you, when is the heat I'm feeling from?" Sheldon looks a her and smiles.

Candy smiles back "From me..." Candy leans over him and kisses him.


	8. Chapter 8

Jenny wakes up in her bedroom from a long rest. She's still depressed, she misses her man. Jenny sits up in her bed and looks around, she has got to do something. "I just can't sit her and mope around, if I don't go out and try to have fun I'll never move on" Jenny uncovers herself. Jenny walks over to her dresser and pulls out a bra and a pair of panties. She walks over to her closet and grabs her top and skirt.

She derobes herself and slips into her panties. She picks up her bra and tries to put it on, but she remembers that she cant put it on by herself. She tries to buckle the bra in the back, but is unsuccessful. Jenny growls with anger as she tosses her bra across her room. "Stupid bra"

Jenny mutters to herself. Jenny puts on her skirt and slips into her top.

Back with CandyRobot and Sheldon, Candy and Sheldon are walk back towards town from the dam. Sheldon cant believe that a woman asked him out. Usually he is playing the opposite role and getting shot down in the process. Candy can tell that under the geekish exterior beats the heart of a passionate lover. Making him very attractive to her. "Hey Sheldon, can I catch up to you later. I was supposed to stop in at moms house last night and I need to visit". Candy turns to him, hoping he doesn't think she is trying to blow him off.

"Yeah, go ahead. Meet me at the park later on today, how does five o clock sound to you?" Sheldon turns to look at her.

Candy gets real close to Sheldon, patting her eyes in a teasing manner. "How about I come over to your house, right after I get through visiting my family." Candy kiss him on his lips.

Sheldon blushes deep red, cracking a shy smile and turning his eyes. Candy can feel the warmth of his heart heating up, it's driving her crazy with love. "Uh hehe, if you want. I live a few blocks down from Jenny. My house is the one with the white garage. I'll be in the garage."

Candy looks into his eyes. "I'll be there" Candy wraps her arms around his torso in a big hug. Resting her cheek in the center of his chest. Sheldon puts his arms around her and rests his head on her shoulder. Candy looks at him. "See you tonight Shelly" Candy gently slides her hand onto his butt. Sheldon's face begins to glow, his ass has just been grabbed by a woman. Candy truns and walks away, swaying gently as she walks. Giving Sheldon a preview of what's to come.

Jenny walks across the street to Brads house. She needs to hang out with some of her friends to help her move on. Jenny knocks on his door and waits a little bit, no answer. "Maybe he didn't hear me" Jenny knocks on the door harder, still no answer. Jenny looks towards Brads window. She can faintly hear some moaning and a banging noise. Jenny walks over to investigate, she takes a quick peek inside. She discovers that Brad and Kayla going at it like wild animals, doggy style.

"Yes, yes YEESSS!" Kayla is peaking and ready to orgasm. Jenny turns her head in slight discust. She walks away from Brads house. Thinking back on what she just saw depresses her even more. "To think if it wasn't for Vexus, we would probably be doing the same thing." Jenny's rage builds, she smashes down a lamp post. Jenny turns around and notices that a cluster drone has been watching her. Jenny pretends she didn't notice. Jenny picks the lamp post back up and sets it out of the way. Jenny activates her rocket boosters and blasts off behind a buch of trees

"Where did she go" the drone asks himself, he looks back into his binoculars and scans the horizon. Suddenly a tall white object with a blue bolt appears in the binoculars. "What the..." The drone removes his binoculars and realizes that Jenny is standing right in front of him. The drone cringes as he knows what's coming. Jenny draws back her arm and unleashes a devastating blow to the neck of the drone.

"Tell your queen that if I ever see her, I will kill her for what she has done. Relay this message!" Jenny begins to stomp the drone, each stomp is a powerful hit. Causing the drone to resese into the ground. Jenny stops the stomping and stand over the drone. Jenny kneels down to one knee and gets real close to his face. "And one more thing!" Jenny throws a major punch right to the face of the drone. She stands back up and walks away from the battered and bruised drone.

Back in the lab Mrs. Wakeman has just finished calibrating all of David's senses. David is ready to go into paint. Mrs. Wakeman sets up the paint booth as David walks around the lab getting a feel for the new body he's in. "Hot damn, I've been walking around for three hours and my feet aren't killing me" David smiles the biggest smile he has ever smiled in his life.

"Now David, with this new robotic body you have a lot of strength. I recommend you visit the gym and get a feel for your strength before attempting to make physical contact with another human..." Mrs. Wakeman stops talking, realizing that he is no longer human.

"Nora, when do you think I'll be able to see Jenny again?" David stops walking around and sits on the table. Mrs. Wakeman turns around.

"David, Jenny just lost you to the cluster. She still thinks your dead. Reintroducing you back into her life is going to be tricky. You may get to see her soon. But it may be a long time before you can convence her that you are in fact her boyfriend." Mrs. Wakeman puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I know that once Jenny hangs out with me she will eventually realize that it is truly me." David stands up and walks over to the mirror to get his first glance of his new body. He feels a little taller, but what does he look like. David looks into the mirror, his entire body is primer grey. His hair design is exactly the same as Jenny's, his structure is the same as Jenny, everything besides the reproductive organs are the same. "So I'm pretty much a male version of Jenny's original design." David nodes his head.

"I'm sorry David, I'm just that that good at creating a male figure." Mrs. Wakeman turns on the air compresser, paint is about to go on.

"Well, at least I don't have breasts..." David turns around and looks at his back side. "But I do have a female ass, oh well that can be fixed later..." David looks at the plans for Jenny. "With the right colors and clothes, I wouldn't look like a girl too much anyway." David looks at Mrs. Wakemans color charts

"What do you have in mind?" Mrs. Wakeman asks as she gets her painting clothes on.

"I want the same paint design as Jenny, only red... I want my legs painted the same way as Jenny's. Every thing the same way, only red. Oh and the white part on Jenny's feet. On mine, chrome them." David turns to face Mrs. Wakeman

"If that is what you think would fit you best, then it shall be done" Mrs. Wakeman directs him into the paint booth. "Close your eyes, and while I'm painting this would be a good time for you to practice shutting down and rebooting." Mrs. Wakeman starts to mix the paint as David starts to shut down his robotic body when Mrs. Wakeman stops him.

"Wait!" Mrs. Wakeman quickly yelling out to him. David stops the shut down process and opens his eyes.

"What?" David asks in a slightly aggravated manner.

"XJ9's birthday is this Friday, Maybe if your reintroduced back into her life on a day of celebration she may be able to accept you back into her life." Mrs. Wakeman scratches her head. "But how?" Mrs. Wakeman ponders to herself.

"Don't worry about that right now, I'll think of something by then..." David shuts himself down as Mrs. Wakeman begins to paint.

Back in Jenny's room, Jenny is laying in bed. Skimming through the memories that she and David made together. She starts to remember the sex they had. Jenny begins to become horny again. Something she hasn't felt in a week. She forgets that David isn't around and starts to develop a fetish...

But as Jenny starts to get turned on and excited about what she is now taking interest in, she looks over at her night stand and sees the cards the funeral home gives to family and friends. Then she realizes that he isn't around to share her new fetish. She buries her face into her pillow and starts to cry.

Friday, Mrs. Wakeman is down at the lab early in the morning. She wakes David up and preps him for his reintroduction. "Today's the day, I sure hope XJ9 is able to accept you back. Your not how she remembers you, she may need some convincing." Mrs. Wakeman starts to peel off the painters tape that was left on from painting.

"Just leave that to me, I'll think of something to prove that it's me..." David stands up after all the tape is removed. "When are you gonna throw her a party?" David turns to look at Mrs. Wakeman.

"It's gonna start at noon, Brad and Tuck have brought over the cake and ice cream. Kayla has bought her a present. And I'm hoping that with your reintroduction, this would be her best birthday ever..." Mrs. Wakeman opens the lab door to let some fresh air in...

"I have an idea!" David quickly turns and whispers into Mrs. Wakemans ear.

Noon. Jenny has just woke up and got dressed when Mrs. Wakeman walks into her room.

"Happy birthday sweety!" Mrs. Wakeman give her daughter a hug.

"Mom" Jenny smiles, at least something good is happening this week.

"Your friends are waiting on you birthday girl. We got cake and Ice cream, Kayla bought you a present, and I have a big surprise for you." Mrs. Wakeman leads Jenny downstairs. Jenny enters the living room and everybody yells "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENNY" Kayla runs up to Jenny with a small box about the size of a shoe box.

"Here Jenny, I hope you like it. It might help on those lonely nights." Kayla hands Jenny the box. Jenny gives Kayla a naughty look, thinking it's something inappropriate. But thinking on it, it may be alright. Jenny unwraps the present and laying inside is a teddy bear, and it has a locket around it's neck with a picture of David in it.

"Awwwww thanks Kayla, it's so cute!" Jenny cuddles it close to her. "I love it" Kayla gives Jenny a hug. "Just cuddle up to him on those lonely nights, it might make them pass quickly." Kayla sits back down on the couch, Mrs. Wakeman pulls up a chair to the table in the living room. She places it at the table where the back is turned towards the lab.

CandyRobot and Sheldon walk into the house together

"Happy birthday sis" CandyRobot speaks with enthusiasm.

"Happy Birthday Jenny" Sheldon comments with his arms around Candy

"Candy, Sheldon. I'm so glad to see you two" Jenny runs up to them and hugs them

"Here XJ9 sit here as I go get the cake and ice cream from the fridge." Mrs. Wakeman goes into the kitchen. Jenny sits in the chair

"Happy birthday Jen, sorry we couldn't find you a gift. But we couldn't decide on what to get you." Brad speaks softly

"That's okay Brad at least you showed up, That's real important to me right now." Jenny cuddles her bear tighter. Mrs. Wakeman brings back the cake and ice cream. She sets it down on the table and lights the candels.

"Make a wish and blow out the candels." Mrs. Wakeman takes a step back and begins to start singing her the birthday song, Brad, Kayla and Tuck join in.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Jenny, Happy birthday too you." Jenny closes her eyes, as Jenny is making her wish, David walks up behind her slowly to not get her attention. Brad, Tuck and Kayla look at him, he's a stranger. Mrs. Wakeman puts her finger up to her mouth to gesture them to keep quiet.

"I wish David was still alive and here to celebrate my birthday with me" Jenny blows out her candles, but a few don't go out. She blows again, and they finally go out.

As the candles smoke Jenny's friends are staring at David, not knowing it's him.

"What are you all staring at?" Jenny asks. Just as she asks David puts his hands on her shoulders softly.

"Happy birthday Jenny" David speaks clearly, Jenny's mouth drops. Her friends jaws drop also. They cant believe the voice they just heard...

"It cant be... No, it must have been my imagination." Jenny feels his hands on her shoulders.

"No it's not your imagination Jenny, it's really me!" Jenny turns her head and sees a robot instead of David.

"Your not David, you're a robot. David is dead..." Mrs. Wakeman walks over to him, and Jenny stands up and turns around.

"XJ9 this is really David, I put his brain in the chassis." Jenny walks up to him and stares into his eyes.

"If you really are David, then you wouldn't mind answering me a few question then" Jenny looks at him trying to intimidate him.

"Ask a question get an answer" David replies, he crosses his arms in confidence

"What's your favorite song" Jenny smiles at him evilly.

"Here I go again, by whitesnake" David replies, but he knows with theses kind of questions Jenny will never believe it's him. Jenny continues to ask him questions, and keeps getting the correct answers. She still isn't convinced, but she is starting to believe him. She watches him on how he sways when he stands, listens to his accent. But there is one last thing Jenny knows that no else does.

"Can I have something to drink, these questions are making me thirsty." David asks.

"Why yes you can, the glasses are in the kitchen." Mrs. Wakeman replies. David walks into the kitchen. He grabs a glass and turns on the faucet. Jenny walks in behind him, along with everyone else. David fills the glass with some cold water. He turns the glass up to drink it. Jenny watches his movements, so far his movements are true one hundred percent unique to him. But Jenny decides to make it official, she walks up behind him and places her hands on his love handles. David stands on his toes and spits out the water in his mouth.

"Jenny?" David sets the glass in the sink...

Jenny knows it's David, that little test made it official. He really is David. "It really is you" Jenny cuddles up to him from behind. Jenny squeezes tightly and tosses him to the floor.

"I missed you so much" Jenny begins to kiss on him with intense passion. Candy can feel the warmth from both there hearts

"Awwww, how sweet. There deeply in love Shelly" Candy cuddles up to Sheldon as they watch Jenny ravage his face with kisses.


	9. Chapter 9

They all continue to celebrate Jenny's birthday. Eating cake at asking David questions about what it was like to be out of a human body.

That night everyone heads home except for David, he's gonna spend the night with Jenny as she requested. Mrs. Wakeman has already went to bed and David and Jenny are still awake in her room talking.

"Babe, I'm glad too see you back. I missed you so much..." Jenny cuddles up to him laying down on the bed. David cuddles up to her in return.

"Jenny I missed you too, I was able to think but not able to do anything else on the day my body died... It really was saddening to see you cry over me"

Jenny squeezes him tightly. "At lest your hear now, and I know that putting yourself into a robot body was a real good birthday present. But would you give me another" Jenny speaks softly, knowing what she wants from him.

"I'll do anything for you, and it's still your birthday. What's your wish." David lays there staring into her eyes. Wondering what she wants.

"I have a new fetish and I want to try it, but it might be a little bit ummm. Unusual to you" Jenny turns her eyes away from his. Feeling a little embarrassed.

"Jen, just as I said. I'll do anything for you. I'll do anything with you. And I'll let you do anything to me. It doesn't matter how weird it is to another person outside our relationship. If you like it, I'll do it. And probably enjoy it." David puts his hand on her hip. "Go ahead Jen, tell me what you want"

Jenny's eyes return to his, she smiles at him and blushes a little. "Just relax and let me do my thing" Jenny stands on her knees and puts her arms under David. She grabs his shirt and gently takes it off over his head. Jenny is getting real hot, his robot body is real attractive to her. Jenny motions David to stand up. He stands up, Jenny gently runs her hands down his chest to his shorts. She unbuttons his shorts, she removes his shorts and underwear at the same time. His shorts hit the floor, David raises one foot at a time to take them off completely.

Jenny slowly pulls her top off over her head, she turns around and David un-clips her bra. She then slowly removes her mini skirt and panties.

Jenny turns around and gets close to David. "Lay face down and I'll give you a massage" Jenny speaks softly. David smirks a smile and lays on his stomach. Jenny gets on top of him and sits on his back, her bare vagina makes contact with the small of his back. David feels that she is a little wet. Jenny starts to rub his back while gliding her vagina up and down his back. David is getting real turned on, Jenny continues to massage his back. David smiles and closes his eyes. That's Jenny's signal that David is totally relaxed.

Jenny gets off of his back and sits beside him, towards his lower back. Jenny places her hands on his ass. "Nice ass" Jenny speaks very softly.

Jenny starts to rub his cheeks. David lays there with a pillow under his head, letting Jenny do her thing. Jenny then starts to run her finger in his crack. David blushes a little, and feels a little akward, but if that's what Jenny wants to do he wont interfere. Jenny then inserts her middle finger in his asshole. David heart races, now he really feels akward. He dosent say a thing. Jenny continues to finger him, rubbing herself she begins to mildly masturbate. Jenny then gently inserts another finger, David squeezes the pillow, then realizing that it isn't as bad as he thought. He started to get used to it. Not letting the thoughts of what people might think of him get to him. As long as it's only Jenny he's okay with it. Jenny starts to run her fingers in deeper, and rubbing herself with more firmness.

Jenny starts to run her fingers in a circular motion, relaxing his muscle. David fights the erg to say stop, he wants Jenny to have her fun. Jenny then inserts another finger. She now has three fingers in his ass. What a reversal of roles. Jenny is really turned on, David is keeping his word. But then Jenny unexpectedly finds his prostate. David lets out a little moan, trying not to give away that she just hit his prostate. The last thing he want is an orgasm from Jenny's fingers in his ass. Jenny then gets an evil smile, she cups her hand and forces her entire hand in. David grabs a hold of another pillow and squeezes as tight as possible. Jenny slides her hand slowly in deeper. She touches the top of his anus. David is in some pain, but knowing Jenny is enjoying it make the pain less painful. "Flip over hun" David flips onto his back with his legs apart. Jenny then raises up with her hand resting at the top of ass. Jenny opens her mouth and glides her lips onto his penis.

Jenny begins to suck on his penis while rubbing the inside of his ass, David has got used to the pain and is now enjoying it with Jenny. Jenny starts to slide her lips up and down the shaft of his penis, David puts his hand on her head and rubs her hair. Jenny increases the amount of suction and glides faster. David tilts his head back and continues to run his fingers thorough Jenny's hair. Jenny starts to suck with maximum strength. David begins to moan from pleasure. Jenny then begins to rub his prostate causing him intense pleasure. Jenny thrusts her mouth to the base of his penis and licks around on it with her tongue. David lets out a big yell "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jenny feels his contractions in her mouth and on her hand. Jenny swallows his fluids and takes her mouth off his penis and smiles at him. She then gently begins to remove her hand from his ass. David cringes up, Jenny removing her hand is gonna hurt big time. Jenny gently and slowly begins to slide her hand out, trying not to hurt him. Finally Jenny removes her hand, she stands up and crawls on top of him.

"Did you enjoy that?" Jenny asks as she rubs his chest with her other hand...

"Well, if you did I did." Jenny smiles at him

"Would you let me do it again?" Jenny asks, wanting to do it again. And probably pretty often.

"Yes, if you want" Jenny squeaks, she's got a lot of ideas in her mind. "But remember if you do this, then I get to do things I want to" David rubs her hair as he lays there

"I wouldn't have it any other way baby" Jenny kisses him.

"Now I want to do something to you Jenny" David places his hand on her ass

"Go right ahead, you did what I wanted. So now I thing it's only fair you get what you want" Jenny lays on her stomach, David crawls down towards her ass. David rubs her ass, he leans in and licks her cheeks. Licking her cheeks and slowly making his way towards the center. He spreads her cheeks and licks around the rim of her asshole. Jenny giggles a little "hehehe that tickles" He thrusts his tongue in, licking around in circles. "Ooh that feels so good" He allows his lips to make contact with her ass. He stops and backs off. "Why did you stop, that felt soooooo goooood" Jenny asks

"For this reason" He stands up and crawls on top of Jenny, he grabs his penis and guides it to her asshole. "Oh your gonna..." right then David inserts himself in her... "ooh, that actually feels nice" Jenny comments David begins to slide his penis in and out gently. Knowing that if he goes to fast she wont enjoy it. David puts his arms under Jenny and lays on top of her, They feel like they are of one flesh. Making love, and having fun. David continues to slide his penis in and out, Jenny moaning with pain and delight. She can feel a slight sting, but it feels great to her. Right then Jenny realizes that they share a connection with each other.

Jenny has tried to masturbate her ass before but was too painful for her, and no man enjoys stuff in there ass. She realizes that the only reason why he enjoyed it and why she is enjoying it. Is because there so in love with each other that what ever the other wants they'll enjoy it too.

David starts to pick up the pace, he's close to another orgasm. Jenny arches her back, the faster he goes. The better it feels to her, David has just surpassed any human record beat. He is now pulling five pumps per second. And the force is like a mac truck hitting a car. David flips Jenny up onto there knees, they work there way off the bed to a full standing position. David pounding harder by the second. Jenny tilts her head back laying her head on his shoulder. David leans his head forward and kisses her neck. Then David gives her a huge pound, he's having another orgasm, and on each contraction he gives her a very hard stroke. Hard enough to take her off her feet. Finally it's over, neither one of them have any energy to carry on through the night. David removes himself and Jenny cuddles him as they lay down in bed. Jenny lays down on top of David cuddling him, He puts his arms around her and they go to sleep kissing...

Six months later, David has got used to being a robot. Tho at times he misses being a human, but all in all he feels much better as a robot.

Not having to worry about fatigue or bodily injury. He can do things he has always wanted too an not worry about breaking bones or messing up internals. One fall morning in October David sleeps in late from a full night of sex with Jenny. Jenny woke up earlier than David because her battery charges faster when fully discharged.

Mrs. Wakeman pulls Jenny into her lab. Mrs. Wakeman has got a call from the Skyway patrol and will be away for several months.

"XJ9, I have been called by the skyway patrol to do some research in Chernobyl. I wont be around to test you body's functionality." Mrs. Wakeman steps towards two machines that a friend of hers has made just for this kind of emergency.

"So, I know how to do a systems check myself. And I know how to do David's system checks. No big deal mother." Jenny rolls her eyes and starts to turn away

"XJ9 pay attention" Jenny stops and turns back towards her mom. "Sure you know how to perform your normal system checks, but the normal systems checks don't include digestive and reproductive system checks" Jenny puts her hand up to her chin to study upon what she has just heard

"Ok, I'm listening" Jenny places her hands on her hips.

"Ok the first machine is to test your digestive system functionality. All you do is sit in that chair, place the electrode on your cheeks, one on your throat, three on your stomach, and on just above your waist. The machine will then monitor your muscle movements and digestive secretions as you eat." Mrs. Wakeman walks over to the other machine.

"I don't feel right about this machine, I don't have enough time to modify this machine so you have to use it to maintain a healthy reproductive system." Jenny giggles when she spots the instruments that look like they perform the test. "For you XJ9, all you do is lay on the table naked with your legs apart. This machine is easily to malfunction, so if during a test if instruments are removed the machine may not work again... So, I put some minor restraints on the table just incase you need them to complete the test with out messing up the machine. Once your ready, David must select the level for the test. I recommend a lower setting if you don't notice anything strange about yourself. Once he has started the process, this right here..." Mrs. Wakeman points to a slick tube object. "This will insert into your body and check you muscle movements and secretions." Jenny blushes a little from embarrassment. "I'm sorry XJ9, but if I had the time I would have made this machine a little less invasive. The test will be complete just after climax, and for an added bonus I request that my friend make it to where it restores sensitivity after each test." Jenny walks over and inspects the machine.

"Well, restoring of sensitivity sounds pretty fair. And I do want to make sure that my organs are A okay. I have no objections to this machine."

"Ok XJ9, but for David. He must lay on the table also. This tube will place itself on his organ, and does the same test monitoring the same thing, muscle movements and secretions. Oh and it also checks fertility for the both of you..." Jenny turns away from Mrs. Wakeman. "Where are you going XJ9?"

"I'm going to go wake David, he needs to know about this too." Jenny walks up the stairs from the lab and up to her room. David has just woke up and has got dressed when Jenny entered the room "Hun, you need to come down to the lab. Mom is going away for a while and she has machines that we need to learn how to use while she's gone..." Jenny sets beside him.

"What are the machines for?" David asks as he puts his red boots on.

"There for testing our digestive and reproductive systems, the first machine is pretty simple. But the second one you have got to see..." Jenny places a hand on his leg just as he finishes putting his boots on.

"A machine to test our reproductive systems, I bet that your mom does feel right about that machine." David chuckles under his breath, finding it kinda funny that they have to keep an eye out on there selves.

They walk down to the lab, David enters first and notices the machines. Mrs. Wakeman is writing on a note book as they approach the machines. Mrs. Wakemans watch beeps, that's her alarm to tell her that the taxi should be there any second.

"Sorry David, I can explain this to you right now. I have written down the instructions on this note book, keep it around. You two don't destroy the house while I'm gone" Mrs. Wakeman runs up the stairs and out the front door.

Jenny looks at David. "Well, lets go ahead and give these machines a run." Jenny sits in the chair for the digestive test. David grabs the note book and reads the instructions to Jenny.

"Ok it says to place one electrode on both sides of your face, on your cheeks." Jenny places the electrodes on her face. "Then one on your throat" Jenny places on her throat. "Three on your stomach, and one just above your waist" Jenny places the electrodes as instructed. David looks at the screen. "Ok, it says to select who's being tested and follow instructions on the screen" David highlights Jenny's name on the screen and presses enter. "Ok, it says you can either eat breakfast, lunch, dinner or a snack right now. Are you hungry?" David looks at Jenny

"Sure, I could use a breakfast right about now." David turns and selects breakfast, the machine dings and a plate pops out with a small piece of ham, a couple sausage links, and scrambled eggs.

"Oh, my breakfast of choice" Jenny begins to eat her breakfast. David monitors the screen as it reads out information. Everything is looking good. Muscle movement, digestive secretions and enzymes. Jenny finishes her breakfast. The screen instructs Jenny to wait as the machine checks everything... A few minutes later, the screen turns green. Indicating that everything is working correctly. Jenny removes the electrodes and switches places with David. They repeat the process and everything reads that he is functioning properly also.

"Alright hun, time for the next machine... This time you go first..." David blushes as he started to lay upon the table. "Hold on a minute, remove your pants and underwear." David stops and blushes, his heart picks up a slight pace. He feels a little embarrassed, but it needs to be done. He removes his pants and underwear and lays on the table.

"Ooooh this table is pretty comfortable..." David lays back and relaxes. Jenny boots up the machine. The screen asks who is being tested, Jenny selects David. The screen prompts Jenny to tell David to close his eyes as the machine scans his body.

"Hun, you need to close your eyes. The machine needs to scan you from head to toe." David closes his eyes, Jenny starts the scanning process. A flat red beam the width of the table scans his body from head to toe... The screen reads "Scanning complete, pleasure sensors found. Test beginning. David keeps his eyes close, Jenny watches at a tube raises from the machine and inserts his penis into the tube. "Woah!" David moans. The machine produces some moisture inside the tube that David can feel. "It feels exactly like you Jenny" The tube begins to create a suction on him as it starts to move up and down on him. "Oh... oh..." David cringes up from the pleasure, it intense, but the machine has higher settings. But it is more intense than he's ever felt before. "Jenny watches him as the machine works him. Jenny begins to become a little jealous but rises above her feelings, knowing that it is necessary. David grips the sides of the table as he begins to climax... "OOOOOHHHHHHHH!" David climaxes, the machine rests on him for a few seconds, allowing him to regroup his thoughts. The machine removes the tube... The information reads on the screen.

"Everything is working fine hun, and your pretty fertile too." Jenny smiles at him, David looks at her.

"That was intense Jenny, and I feel so sensitive down stares right now" David gets up trying not to let anything touch his crotch. He has felt like that since the first time he ever masturbated. "Your turn Jenny" David puts his pants and underwear back on. Jenny lays on the table.

"Jenny you gotta remove your underwear." Jenny just looks at him and smiles. She flips her skirt up to reveal that she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Why wear underwear, when I was planning to surprise you this morning."

"Well at least remove your top" David stands at the machine ready to start the process. Jenny removes her top and lays it on the ground. David selects Jenny's name on the screen... But before David starts the scanning process Jenny adjusts the table to a leaned back position. "Go ahead start the scanning process." David selects start and the red beam scans her... The screen reads. "Pleasure sensors found, test beginning. A cylindrical tube object makes it's way onto the table. It touches Jenny's outer lips and gently slides in."oh, it's nice and smooth..." The object begins to slide up and down inside Jenny softly, making her wet before any real testing. Jenny reaches her peak wetness and the object begins to slide up and down inside her a little faster. "Oh yeah, uh, uh, uh!" Jenny starts to play with her own breasts, making her even more hot

The machine picks up the pace a little more, along with a little more force. "Oh, I'm gonna, oh oh!" Jenny cums, wetting the cylindrical object and the table... The object stays inside Jenny, not moving... The results appear on the screen.

"Jen, everything is ok. Except for your secretions, ti's reading excessive secretion. But also reads that it's not a necessary fix. It's asking if you want it fixed." David turns around to Jenny, David sees that Jenny did make a big mess. A whole lot more than he could ever hope for. "Damn Jenny!"

Jenny's frowns, thinking that David would want it fixed. She was hoping that he would like that... "If you want it fixed, fix it."

"Fix it hell, I'm not wanting it fixed. I want to know how to get you to do that again, that's sexy!" Jenny smiles and giggles, David selects the no option and the object removes it's self. David and Jenny both clean off the table together. Later that day, David has gone to a car show and Jenny stayed home, she was hoping to talk to Kayla today

She walks over to Brads house to talk with Kayla about the events of that morning..

But Brad and Kayla have got into an argument over there genders. Kayla has started her period and Brad took offence when she said he couldn't handle being a woman.

"Now hold on Kayla, you have no idea of what it's like being a man. Having to work, having to control sexual urges. Do you know how much will power it takes to stop myself when your not in the mood... It's not easy!" Brad yells pacing back and forth.

"You couldn't handle the cramps, the bleeding and the mood swings that we girls have to put up with each month" Kayla throws a pillow at him in anger.

"David gets my mood swings when I'm on my period." Jenny smiles trying to calm the situation between them

"Lets settle this right now!" Brad points a finger at Kayla. "Jenny, talk David into swapping bodies with you. Who ever admits that the other gender has the harder life wins." Kayla takes a step back from Brad. "Hahaha not MAN enough to volunteer yourself, have to call on you buddies to do your dirty work eh!"

Jenny looks at Kayla "Ya know, I have to agree with you. But also he may have a reason behind that. Me and David are body swap compatible. Brad isn't able to swap like me and David." Jenny turns towards the door. "I know he'll do it, but he wont do it to finish the argument between you two. He'll do it as a learning opportunity." Jenny opens the door and steps out


End file.
